Ask your Seigaku Regulars Column
by KenRik
Summary: They're back! WOHOO! The ever loved Seigaku regulars are back and ready for your questions in this revival series. Chap 11 Updated, finally! Ask and be answered!
1. 1

I decided that I should just start some kind of talk show since I'm no good in writing fanfics. XD So please ask your questions!

And I got this idea when I read some in the other categories! hehehe. I just thought that it'll be fun to have it in PoT too!

**Ask Seigaku Regulars column****- we give **_**good **_**advice, we answer your questions!**

**1. Kuraki**

Momo: Good day minna-san! Today we open the "Ask your Seigaku Regulars Column"

Ryoma: Che, I still don't get what the 'column' is for…

Kaidoh: Baka porcupine head doesn't know the difference.

Momo: (Twitching) Shut up, mamushi.

Kaidoh: Baka. ( Momo launched himself to Kaidoh, "fight" Oishi and others come in and blah, blah, blah)

Fuji: Anyways we continue, the first caller is on the line. (Eveyone looked up)

_???: Um… hi…_

Everyone: Hi!

_???: Um… my name is Kuraki you can call me Kura… Um… um…Um… I just wanted to… um… ask for… um… love… um… advice…_

Momo: (Grinning sheepishly) Yes…

_Kura: Um… you see… um…um… um…_

Ryoma: (Rolled his eyes) Geez. This will take forever

_Kura: Um… I like this girl… well she's kind and all but… um… She likes somebody else… so… um…I don't… um… I'm not sure if… um…I should court her… um…_

Ryoma: (Rolled his eyes once more) Man, just give it up already. She doesn't like you, she likes somebody else, you don't have a chance with her… especially with your attitude, what don't you get about that?

_Kura: Ano… that hurts...(clutching his aching heart) Are you telling me to give up?_

Ryoma: Isn't it obvious? You're— Umph!

Momo: Don't mind our little brat. Anyways, what do you guys think?

Eiji: I say go for it Kura-chan!

_Kura: Kura-chan?_

Oishi: Yes, Eiji is right Kura-san, how will the girl know how you feel about her if you don't give it a try.

Kawamura: Yeah, it is always better to try than to be a coward, neh Oishi. (Oishi nodded)

Momo: And about the guy she likes, well it's time you be that guy!

_Kura: Ano… arigatou minna-san._

Everyone: Gambante Kura-san!

Ryoma: Yey. (Ryoma raised his hand lazily, like punching in mid air)

**2. KenRik**

Kawamura: Ano… our second caller is on the line…

Everyone: Hi!

_KenRik: Hi! Um… I just wanted to ask you guys in particular… what do you think about the fanfiction stories about you guys… and what parings do you favor most?_

Kaidoh: (Hissing) Fanfiction…

Oishi: Well… we don't really support fanfiction.

Kawamura: Actually I enjoy reading fanfictions.

Oishi: Well… okay then.

Momo: Anyways… about the pairings, I am most particularly not in favor of the Y-A-O-I. It's just gross thinking about having a relationship with a guy… (Looks at Ryoma with a remorseful look) I mean, we guys are straight!

Eiji: Well… not most of us. (coughed)

Oishi: Eiji! (Blushing)

Momo: Oishi-sempai?!

_KenRik: hmm…_

Inui: Don't worry KenRik-san, at least 94 percent of us are straight…

_KenRik: That's good to know... Anyways, how 'bout my second question… what parings do you favor most?_

Momo: I favor MomoAnn! (Grinning widely)

Ryoma: Isn't that obvious…

Momo: Neh, Echizen, why don't you be more enthusiastic.

Ryoma: Che. It's as if I wanted this.

Kaidoh: Shhhssshhh

Momo: (Raising his pointing finger) I also favor RyoSaku. (Grins at Ryoma)

Ryoma: Whatever.

_KenRik: I adore that pairing!_

Eiji: Hoi, hoi! I love that too!

Fuji: They just look so kawaii, neh, Echizen-kun. (Smiles at Ryoma)

Ryoma: Che. I don't care about whatever those people write, it'll never happen anyways…

Momo: (Mimicking Sakuno's voice) Mou, Ryoma-kun is so so mean!

Ryoma: (Twitching) Baka.

Kawamura: I like FujiSaku. (He said shyly, everyone looks at him, Fuji's eyes were open for a short while)

Ryoma: FujiSaku?

_KenRik: I like the tension of RyoSakuFuji. _

Fuji: RyoSakuFuji… Saa... I guess I'll have to start reading fanfictions more often. (Smiles always)

Inui: Interesting…

Ryoma: RyoSakuFuji…? So where does that actually end up to…? RyoSaku or FujiSaku...?

_KenRik: I don't know… it's up to the author… I guess…_

Ryoma: Hn.

Momo: (Grins cheekily) Interested?

Ryoma: (Blushed slightly) Not a chance.

_KenRik: Anyways, thanks for answering my questions! Until next time! See ya!_

Everyone: Bye!

Fuji: Neh, Tezuka you should talk more often. (Smiles, Tezuka turns to Fuji but stays neutral)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!

Anyways, minna-san! Please have it in your heart to ask the regulars any questions you'd feel like asking! I need reviews to continue the fanfic! Help! Hehehe. I started it so **just review and state your questions!** And also add the name of the character if you are addressing it individually. Thanks! I'll do my best not to make them OOC! And just give me some back- up with your reviews! Thanks once more, hehehe!


	2. 2

**Note: since you guys are talking to them through landline you could also talk to them anytime in the show... so I just play your character. Hope that's no problem, thanks for the reviews! **

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column**

**3.****Old Fiat**

Momo: Good afternoon!

Eiji: We are back with… dun dun dun!

Everyone: Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column!

Oishi: We have our first caller.

Everyone: Hi!

_Old Fiat: Hi! I'm Old Fiat. You guys can just call me Old Fiat. I have a few questions I wanted to ask to all of you… except Inui… he confuses me…_

Inui: (Looks down his notes) It's natural that people like you can't understand a genius like me. ( Looks up from his notebook then his glasses glimmer, hiding his grief of not having the need to talk…)

_Old Fiat: Sure… let's go with that… anyways here it is,_

_To Tezuka: Just how bad is your eyesight any way?  
To Fuji: Can you talk to me about Fujicest? Is it real?  
To Eiji: Are you and Oishi going out? As in dating? (Alt. Question: I read in a fanfiction you like bondage. Is this true?)  
To Oishi: Why the ugly haircut?  
To Taka: Are you part Australian? You sure as Hell look like it.  
To Kaido: Are you part Russian? You sure as Hell look like it.  
To Momo: Are you and An dating?  
To Ryoma: What have you done that has shocked your dad the most?_

Momo: Wow, that's quite a lot of questions…

Ryoma: Hn...

Eiji: Nya! We'd better hurry if we want to answer it all!

Tezuka: (Coughs loudly) Hn…

Eiji: Hai! Hai! Tezuka you're first! Nyah!

Tezuka: Old Fiat, to your question about how bad my eyesight is, let's just say that the grades of my glasses are somehow 150 in the right and 234 in the left… ( Everyone looks at him bluntly… when crickets were heard from no where…) I hope that answers everything. (A/N not true XD)

_Old Fiat: Ah… yes it does…so… how bad is it?_

Tezuka: Not that bad if i wear my glasses.

_Old Fiat: Ah…_

Ryoma: Buchou is so straight forward… (Smirks)

Inui: _I didn't know that. _(Writing down in his notebook)

Momo: Hai. (Sighs)

Eiji: Nya! Buchou! Could you be more— enthusiastic…?

Tezuka: (Turns at Eiji, transmitting electrical shocks)

Eiji: Nya, just forget about it. (Message transmitted to Eiji from Tezuka_: Laps, nothing but laps…_)

Fuji: I believe it's my turn. (Smile!) About Fujicest…

Momo: Neh, sempai, what is Fujicest?

Eiji: Hai, it's the first time I heard of a word like that…

Inui: Fujicest is what they call fan fiction stories that have the pairings like FujixYuuta or anyone in their family. (A/N Am I correct.)

Fuji: (Smiles) I didn't know you knew so much about fan fictions, Inui-kun. (Darkness fills the room)

Inui: Tha-thanks.

Fuji: Old Fiat, (Smile) I may say that I do love my family but not in the ways of Fujicest. So it isn't real in true life. But… (Eyes open) it could be changed… if you wanted me to… (Closes his eyes, smiling… evilly…)

----

In St., Rudolph's training room…

Yuuta: (Shivers)

Mizuki: Is something wrong Yuuta-kun?

Yuuta: (Shrugs) No, it's nothing. (Smiles at Mizuki)

Mizuki: Very well…

----

_Old Fiat: Okay… I just wanted to clear that up._

Fuji: (Smile) Eiji, I assume it's your turn.

Eiji: hehehe. Just to clear this out, I'm not gay… (Looks at Oishi nervously) Hai… (Sighs) Fine, I'll say it… (Everyone moves closer… A/N I hope when I say 'everyone' you guys know who is excluded…) We-we do go out… (Everyone gives him a look) But- but nothing happens, okay!

Oishi: (Sighs)

_Old Fiat: 'yeah, sure…'_

Eiji: And about the bondage, nyah! Those authors… I do not like it okay! (Everyone's look, not leaving him yet) I believe I'm done with my questions! _Nyah! People! Leave me alone! (Chibi Eiji weeps at a corner)_ (Everyone gives him a last look then settles to Oishi)

Oishi: Hey… minna. Um, Old Fiat, about your question…

_Old Fiat: Why the ugly haircut…? _

Oishi: Yeah, that one… (then the question sunk in) Excuse me? Why? … Is their anything wrong with my haircut?

_Old Fiat: Yeah… it's shaped like an egg. It's like you used a bowl with fallen parts and cut it's shape onto your hair._

Oishi: Oh… Does it really look that bad? The barber told me it suited me.

Everyone: …

Oishi: Oh… … … (Embarrassed)

Momo: Okay! Nothing to see here! Moving on, Kawamura-sempai it's your turn.

Taka: Un, Okay to your question… 'Are you part Australian? You sure as Hell look like it.' Um… I'm not part Australian or part anything, I believe I'm a purebred Japanese male.

_Old Fiat: Oh, then what's up with the brown hair? _

Taka: Um… I don't know, why don't you ask our Maker, Takeshi-san…

Fuji: (Smiling) Taka-kun, I think this will help you. (Slips a racket into the hand of Kawamura)

Taka: BURNING! (Fire as the background) HEY, BABY! WHY ARE YOU SINGLING ME OUT? LOOK AT THE OTHER CHARACTERS, BABY! BUUUURNING!

Fuji: (Gets the racket of Taka then smiles)

Taka: What happened?

Momo: (Whispering to Ryoma) Man, I don't get how he turns that way.

Ryoma: Neither do I…

Eiji: It's your turn Kaidoh-chin!

Kaidoh: (hisses) I am not Russian. And I do not sure as hell look like it.

_Old Fiat: Man, can't this guy be more loose?_

Momo: Don't worry Old Fiat, Mamushi is a straight up serious guy. (Kaidoh glares a Momo) Anyways, what was my question again? Hehehe, didn't write it down.

_Old Fiat: Are you and An dating? (Gives a flat but interested look)_

Momo: (Chokes then coughs) Me and An? Dating? (Coughs even more) Of course not…

Ryoma: Neh? Then what do you call the time when you went to the courts with her? (Smirks at Momo)

Momo: Shut up you brat! You were there! So it couldn't possibly be a date. (Blushing)

Ryoma: (Frowns) It would've been one if you didn't drag me along. (Change of mood) I'll be answering the last question.

Eiji: Finally!

Ryoma: The thing that I did before that shocked my oyaji the most was declining the first batch of porn magazines he gave me.

_Old Fiat: Ouch, that must be hard for your father._

Ryoma: (Scoffs) He deserved it, only a lunatic would have been perverted enough to do what he does.

_Old Fiat: You do have a point. Anyways, seems like you all have answered my questions fully, Thanks everyone! Bye-bye and good luck with the following interviews!_

Everyone: Thanks! Jane!

Momo: Phew, I'm glad that that's done.

Eiji: Hai, Nyah, can we have a break…

Fuji: Our 4th caller is on the line.

Eiji: (Sighs as he drinks water)

**4. selyn**

_selyn: Hi Everyone! So here are my questions… what do you __**  
**__feel of individuals from rival schools, also who is the so far the greatest rival in all sense, tennis, life, studies, friends, etc... __**  
**__question 2: how do you guys fare at school? I'm curious... is the tensai, tensai in everything? What is Fuji's weakest subject? What 'bout the others? tezuka or ryoma (who always sleeps in class). Also, who will rank the overall top for senior mid term / final year test?_

Eiji: (Grabs his teddy bear that came from nowhere) All their questions are so personal…

Fuji: Saa, it's what you get from starting this. (Smiles at Eiji) Anyways Tezuka, could you please answer the questions on our behalves. (Smile, turn to Tezuka)

Tezuka: Hn. personally and on behalf of my team, we feel that all individuals from the rival schools are all challenges; they are the challenges that we will overcome when the time comes. As for me, my greatest rival is…

----

Atobe's mansion… (A/N the talk show is always in air so people can listen to it)

Atobe: I am the greatest rival of Tezuka, neh Kabaji.

Kabaji: Ussu…

_Tezuka: is… Fuji Shuusuke. (On air)_

Atobe: (Suddenly falls from his chair)

Kabaji: Ussu…

----

Studio… (A/N This is aired on the radio. They have a time slot.)

Fuji: You flatter me Tezuka. (Smiles)

Tezuka: (Looks at Fuji for a second) And our rival school is Fudomine.

----

In a corner…

Tachibana: (A very strong breeze blew the group) Hn...

Kamio: What just happened?

Shinji: Someone remembered us. (All looks at Shinji) But it is amazing that this kind of strength would blow at us. It must be a supernatural power trying to make contact to the human world because of the sorrow of his feelings and—

Tachibana: Shinji…

Shinji: Gomen buchou but the things I—

Tachibana: Shinji…

Shinji: (Sighs) Gomen Tachibana…

----

Tezuka: And as much as I know, we all have grades above average. It is expected from all of us.

Momo: Yeah. (Sweats)

Tezuka: And…

Fuji: I'll be answering the next question, Tezuka.

Tezuka: (Stares at Fuji) Hn. _This guy is getting on my nerves…_

Fuji: Selyn, I believe that a tensai isn't perfect in everything. They always have flaws but since people see them as tensai's they forget to find their mistakes, like for example, Echizen-kun. (Ryoma glares at Fuji) He may have grades above average, a prodigy in tennis, and a handsome young boy, his fan club declares him perfect but they forgot something. They forgot to see and count his flaws. The flaws I think are obvious to guys like me. I know that Echizen-kun is somewhat a prodigy in tennis and in school but one not like his fans tend to see his flaws, his flaws that hurt others, his being arrogant, _(Ryoma shot his head facing Fuji)_ insensitive, _(Ryoma glares at Fuji)_ cocky, _(The intent to kill enters)_ brat_. (Fuji turns to Ryoma and gives him a smile)_ Gomen Echizen-kun, I forgot this was on air…

Ryoma: (Gives Fuji a death glare) _I'm killing him... _

_selyn: Yeah. That is true._

Fuji: And my weakest subject is… science.

Eiji: Nya! You call that weak. You practically ace that subject…

Fuji: As well as I ace the others…

Eiji: Yeah!

Fuji: Then, what is my weakest subject?

Eiji: Nyah! You have no weak subject!

Fuji: Yeah… but my lowest in scores, is science…

Eiji: Nya…

Fuji: (Smile)

Ryoma: Moving on, my weakest subject is Japanese culture (A/N is that correct.)

_selyn: Yeah, because you just came from the States. But I guess, you're still acing it…_

Ryoma: Hn. _Barely…_ (Looks at Tezuka) But I doubt buchou has a weakest subject…

Tezuka: Hn… I don't have one, I top the mid terms too, And I don't sleep in class.

----

In the teachers lounge...

Teachers: (Applauses) Woooo!

----

Ryoma: (Puts his hands on top of his head, resting) That makes one of us, (Smirks!)

----

Back at the teachers lounge...

Teachers: (Thumbs are upside down) Boooo! Boooo!

----

Momo: Well, I guess that settles it! Jane Selyn-chan!

_selyn: Jane! Thanks to you all! Bye!_

Everyone: Jane!

**5. ****neko11lover**

Inui: Our 5th caller is on the line. (Looks down at his notebook) _So much ii data…_

Everyone: Hi!

Ryoma: Why don't we say something other than 'hi'. It's getting boring… just like everything that's happening in here...

Momo: Okay, why don't you greet the caller?

Ryoma: (Frowns) Vis...

_neko11lover: Vis! Hehehehe. I'm neko11lover. Okay so I'm goin' straight to the point. _

_1. i've got this problem about food. i don't eat well cos i think i'm going to bloat like a balloon if i eat too much.  
2. kaidoh: do you secretly deep inside like momoshiro?  
3. momo: i heard kamio likes ann, too...  
4. echizen: uh... uh... do you think you'll ever grow as tall as your sempais cos i wanna try milk too!  
5. fuji: do you like someone right now, ryosakufuji can be interesting... fufufu._

Tezuka: Hn…

Momo: Neko11lover, (Grins satisfyingly) A healthy person always needs their nutrients to help them become strong and fit to face everyday normal life. So I suggest you eat as much as you can chew.

Eiji: (Whispers to Fuji) Man, someone listens in their Home Economics class.

Fuji: (laughs lightly)

Momo: And eating too much isn't bad if you have your daily exercise. Look at me, I eat more than an average citizen but I ain't fat. (Everyone looks at his body) that's why… it's because of E-X-C-E-R-C-I-S-E.

_Neko11lover: Yeah, I know. But it's too bothersome to do that…_

Momo: Then… (Looks around scratching his chin) just eat as much as you like… man; this talk is making me hungry. (Looks at Eiji) Neh, sempai, want to hang at the burger joint after this.

Eiji: Sure! But I'm not spending my money on you. (Turns to Ryoma) Or you.

Momo: Hehehehe.

_Neko11lover: Okay… moving on. Kaidoh it's your turn. (Grins cheekily)_

Kaidoh: Baka. I never cared for that baka porcupine head.

Momo: (Head turns to Kaidoh) What was that Mamushi?!

Kaidoh: Baka, I just told the caller that you are as worthless as dog dung. Moron porcupine head.

Momo: Baka!! You take that back! (Launches himself at Kaidoh, settling their score)

_Neko11lover: Hn… that again, Momo was supposed to be next… (Voice volume increasing) I heard Kamio likes Ann too…_

Momo: (Suddenly looked up) That… ( Momo runs out the door, everyone stands up)

Ryoma: What just happened?

Fuji: (Smiles) Momoshiro-kun just left the building.

_Neko11lover: hehehehe. 'It went better than I thought'_

Tezuka: Momo will run 100 laps around the building when he comes back.

Ryoma: baka, baka, baka.

Kaidoh: Shhhshshsh…

_Neko11lover: Well… hellow. _

Tezuka: Gomen, please continue. (Everyone takes back their seats)

_Neko11lover: Ryoma, it's your turn. _

Ryoma: Oh. (Looks down his paper) '_do you think you'll ever grow as tall as your sempais…' _Hn. I will grow as tall as my sempais, and as long as I haven't, I'll continue to drink milk.

_Neko11lover: So does it work?_

Ryoma: Why… doesn't it show?

_Neko11lover: Maybe…_

Ryoma: Hn.

----

With Momo and his hunt for An-chan…

Momo: An!

An: (Turns around) Momoshiro-kun! (Smiles at him)

Momo: Hi!

An: What are you doing here?

Momo: Oh. _Crap. _Um… (Starts blushing)

Kamio: (Comes out from another corner) An! (Turns to Momo) You. (Turns back to An)

An! What are you doing with this, this stealer! The bike snatcher!

An: Bike snatcher? (Looks at Kamio to Momo questioningly)

Momo: I didn't steal your bike! I returned it!

Kamio: Yeah you did! You returned to me a piece of junk, you thief!

Momo: Baka! I was chasing after the real thief! What I did was for justice!

Kamio: Yeah right! (Both glares at each other)

An: Will you both stop it! You two are acting like children!

Kamio&Momo: He started it!

An: Hmph! I... mature jerks. (Walks away)

Kamio&Momo: An!

----

Back at the studio…

Fuji: I am really not seeing someone right now… but if you would recommend anyone just tell me. (Smile!)

_Neko11lover: Sure! So… what do you think about RyoSakuFuji?_

Ryoma: I say it's stupid.

Fuji: (smiles) I think it was rather exciting. Neh, Echizen-kun. To see who Sakuno-chan would end up with. (Ryoma, not caring)

Ryoma: What's so fun with that?

Fuji: Don't like the tension... Neh Echizen-kun. (Smiles)

----

Sakuno's house…

Sakuno: Achooo! Hm… maybe I should start cleaning…

----

Taka: I thought you didn't read fanfiction?

Fuji: I didn't but because of the interviews yesterday I made a liberty to myself to read some.

Taka: Oh.

Tezuka: I believe we have answered everything already.

_neko11lover: Yeah... (Sighs) Just have fun. And Tezuka, loosen up will ya? Bye!_

Tezuka: _Loosen up..._

_----_

Later on that day...

Momo: (Tears flowing down his eyes) Go Seigaku! (Running endless laps around the building)

Ryoma: I can't help but pity him.

Kamio: I don't care, he stole my bike!

An: Go Momoshiro-kun!

Kamio: An! Why are you cheering for him!

Momo: (Stops running and blushes)

Tezuka: Momoshiro! 10 more laps!

Momo: (Sighs)

----

**Thanks for the reviews! Jane! The next group will be on the next chapter!  
**

**TBC, next will be Kirrah05, Ahotep, hachinoko, and Nami Mitsukai. Thanks for the reviews!  
**


	3. 3

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column**

**6.kirrah05**

Oishi: We are on, on 1, 2, 3.

Everyone: Welcome back to 'Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column'!

Eiji: We have our 6th caller on the line. Nyah!

Everyone: Good day!

_Kirrah05: Good day to you guys too! And now, for my questions..._

_To Kaidoh-sama! You're so cute Kaidoh-kun!:  
1.ehem Which breed of cat do you like most?Why?  
2. Which sempai you like the most? Why?  
3. Do you have any limits?_

_To Fuji:  
Wasabi tastes like what? Why do you like them so much?_

_To Ryoma:  
Who do you like better, Tomo or Sakuno?_

_To Inui:  
Does your juice taste that awful to knock out people?_

_To Tezuka:  
Which do you prefer, volley or groundstroke?_

_To Kikumaru:  
Why do always say nya?_

_To Momo:  
What type of girl do you like? and Why do you eat so much?_

_That is all...Arigato gosaimasu!! Love you Kaidoh! XDys too! _

Kaidoh: (Blushes slightly then coughs)

Momo: (Grins cheekily) Mamushi seems to have a fan. Heheheheeh.

Kaidoh: Shut up! Baka Porcupine head!

Momo: Stupid Mamushi! Only a crack pot would call you cute. No offense Kirrah05.

_Kirrah05: None taken. _

Oishi: Will you two stop it! Kaidoh, start with your questions.

Kaidoh: (hisses) The breed of cat I prefer most is Himalayan because… (Coughes) I like furry animals. (Blushes)

_Kirrah05: Aww… you're so sweet._

Momo: (Just looks at Kaidoh) _He is totally out of character._

Kaidoh: The sempai I appreciate most is Inui-sempai because of the training diet he gives me.

_Kirrah05: Yeah, the training that helped you improved greatly with your stamina. _

Kaidoh: Hai. (Then looks up at his teammates) But I treat them all equally with respect. And for my last question. I do have limits, that is my patience with the baka porcupine head over there and as far as I'm concerned my stamina is enough to make me stand.

Momo: Baka! How dare you bring me up into your stupid answers!

Kaidoh: Shut up pork chop! (Attack! Both hits each other in their very, very civil fight sarcasm)

Ryoma: I can't believe you love Kaidoh-sempai…

_Kirrah05: oh come on, even though he's like that, he is really sensitive in the side._

Ryoma: Yeah sure. (Looks at the hostile fight with Kaidoh giving a good blow on Momo)

Fuji: (Wearing his trademark smile) I'm going to start with my question now. For your information wasabi is spicy. But the heat you'll feel in your mouth depends on how much wasabi you consume. (smiles) And to your next question, I like wasabi so much because of its unique flavor, the spice most of the people around me don't normally consume. And because, I like exotic new tastes, like Inui's drinks.

_Kirrah05: Even the Aozu? _

Fuji: (Eyes slightly opens)

Inui: (Sweat drops then coughs)

Eiji: Ochibi's next! (Grins)

Ryoma: (Reads his question) "Who do you like better, Tomo or Sakuno?" (Racks his brain) _She must be preferring to the old hag's granddaughter and her noisy friend…_Hmm… (Looks up at everyone) Could I pick no one? (He said bluntly)

----

Sakuno's house…

Sakuno: (Sitting at one corner, darkness around her as she continues to listen to the radio)

Sumire: Are you okay Sakuno?

Sakuno: …

----

Tomoka's house…

Tomoka: Ryoma-sama! (Picks up a bowl of noodles and eats furiously)

----

_Kirrah05: No, seriously. __**WHO?**_

Ryoma: (Sighs) I thought so… I'll pick Ryuzaki. _At least she's less bothersome…_

Momo: (Slaps Ryoma's back, grinning)

Ryoma: Ittai…

Momo: Hehehehe, I knew you liked her.

Ryoma: (Glares at Momo) I do not.

Momo: (Sighs, a grateful sigh) So young, so young.

Oishi: Momo, aren't you just a year older than them?

Momo: Yup! But that's one year they missed. (Grins back at Ryoma) I'll support you Echizen!

Eiji: (Jumps from his sit) Me too, nya!

Ryoma: (blushes slightly) Will the both of you be quiet. (He glares at them)

Momo: Aw! He's blushing! (Momo and Eiji laughs together)

Ryoma: (Glares at them)

Fuji: Now, now. Don't make fun of Echizen-kun.

Ryoma: (Looks up at Fuji)

Fuji: (Whispers something to Ryoma) Don't worry, I know you like her.

Ryoma: (Glares at him too) Stop it, it's Inui-sempai's turn.

Inui: (Coughs to get attention) My juices are energy building mixes that contains a lot of _healthy_ ingredients. They were never made to make people fall from where they stand, but in contrary the taste maybe somewhat a little bit out of taste…

Eiji: A little bit?! (Inui sweatdrops)

Inui: Okay, it taste awful enough to make the next person faint. But if you don't believe what I say, why don't you taste it yourself. I'll send you a pitcher of my latest…

_Kirrah05: No thank you. I don't want to die young._

Inui: Ah… sarcasm.

Tezuka: (Coughs for attention) I'd prefer a good volley.

_Kirrah05: Ah…_

Eiji: My turn, my turn! Nya! I'll answer why I always say 'nya'. Nya!

Here's my answer, I say 'nya' because it just came out from my mouth one day when I entered Jr. High, nya! And I've been saying it ever since, nya!

Oishi: That's true, it came out when we were practicing tennis on our first year.

_Kirrah05: wow, and you still keep it till now…_

Eiji: Well, that's what they say. Old habits die old.

Takashi: Is there a saying that goes with that?

Eiji: Yeah! Don't you believe me nya!

Takashi: Um… sure…

Oishi: Momo, it's your turn.

Momo: Oh yeah, for your information, the type of girl I like is…

Ryoma: Tachibana-san's younger sister. (Smirks)

Momo: (Blushes) Shhhhhssshhh!

Ryoma: (Smirks)

Momo: If you remain quiet, I'll treat you at the buger joint. (Whispers to Ryoma)

Ryoma: Sure.

Momo: Okay, so… my type is--

Ryoma: Tachibana's younger sister. (Smirks even more)

Momo: (Blushes and then grabs the collar of Ryoma) Okay, I'll treat you and I'll even buy you grip tape. I know that you're loosing your grip…

Ryoma: If you say so… (Smirks mischievously)

Momo: Okay, I like a girl who looks…

Ryoma: like Tachibana's younger sister.

Momo: What the hell is wrong with you?! And her name is An! Tachibana An!

Ryoma: Ah, so you really do like her. (Grins at Momo)

Momo: You little!

Oishi: So you, so young.

Taka: Aren't you only a year older than Momoshiro-kun?

Oishi: Heheh. Momo's phrase is addictive.

Taka: Ah. (Sweatdrops)

_Kirrah05: Okay, I get it, you like An-chan. So why'd you eat a lot?_

Momo: I told you! I don't like her… but if I did, I wouldn't blurt it out on the radio! Who knows who's listening…

_Kirrah05: Of course, we should always be careful. A stalker might suddenly destroy our privacy. Ya sense the sarcasm?_

Momo: (Frowns) Anyways, I eat a lot because I have a huge appetite due to the tennis practices, sports you know.

_Kirrah05: That explains a lot._

Momo: Why what you want? Why? Don't tell me you want me to tell you that I should tell you that I have a worm inside my stomach!

_Kirrah05: Um no. But since you said it. Then let it be. Hehehe. Thanks for answering my questions! Jane! Jane kaidoh-sama! _

Oishi: That girl is weird.

Fuji: (Nods)

**5. Ahotep**

_Ahotep: Hi! _

Everyone: Hello! Caller no. 5!

_Ahotep: You can call me Ahotep! _

Everyone: Hello! Ahotep!

_Ahotep: Hello! Okay, so here are some questions :_

_To Echizen : If you were forced to date Tomoka or Sakuno who would you _

_choose and why?_

_To Inui : Do you think Sakuno may get married to Sanada?_

_To Kawamura : What do you think of fanfiction picturing Fuji and you as _

_a couple?_

_To Tezuka : Is it true you had a crush on Ryusaki-sensei?_

_To Kaidoh : Why don't you change school if Momoshiro annoys us that _

_much?_

Momo: Interesting questions, neh Echizen.

Ryoma: What is up with these people? Why are they interested to know who I like?

_Ahotep: That's easy to answer, because it's interesting._

Ryoma: Hn…

Eiji: So who do you pick nya!

Ryoma: I don't like the word _forced_ in your question.

_Ahotep: The better. _

Ryoma: Weird… anyways as I said earlier I'd pick Ryuzaki since she's less bothersome… I guess. (picture a dull face)

Eiji: Grouch!

Ryoma: What can I say… I'm young.

_Ahotep: If that's the deal then I'll call you when you're older._

Ryoma: …

Inui: Sakuno has a chance of getting married to Sanada. (Everyone turns at Inui)

Ryoma: What?

Inui: Especially if no one else makes a move.(looks at Ryoma, but no one can tell he was looking at Ryoma, since no one can see his eyes) Seeing how their compatibility mixes together well, there could be a possibility of it. Don't you think so yourself?

_Ahotep: Well, there is the possibility._

Inui: (Nods, looking at his notes for further details) But of course since they are still young they still don't see it. Ryuzaki-chan, covered by her so called, "puppy love" for Echizen and Sanada and his coldness. If you're waiting for them to end up together, you'll have to wait.

Taka: Ano, I'm guessing it's my turn. (Everyone nods) Ahotep, you're asking about what I think about FujiTaka pairings, Well, I am confused. Why would anyone want to portray me and Fuji-kun as a couple?

_Ahotep: Well maybe because you're shy and he's a sadist. Don't you see the compatibility? _

Taka: No… so I'll just have to say that I think that… (Fuji slips a racket into Taka's hand) BURNING! (Faces Fuji then kisses him fast)

Fuji: Taka? (Fuji asked, his eyes opened)

Taka: BURNING! (Then Taka goes around the room kissing everybody in the room)

WAHAHAHA! I FEEL THE POWER! (Fuji gets the racket) What happened? (Everyone looks at him, stupefied.)

Fuji: (His smiling face is back) You just kissed everyone inside this studio. (Taka looks around the room)

Taka: (Faints)

Fuji: Taka!

Momo: Wah! I didn't think that my first kiss would be taken by a GUY!!!! (Cries in a corner with Eiji)

Tezuka: … _100 laps…200 laps…for being gay… _

Ryoma: Mada mada dane. (He said while wiping his face with a towel, mostly his mouth)

_Luckily I already did my first kiss. Hehehe._

Oishi: (Goes in the corner with Momo and Eiji, crying) Eiji!

Eiji: Oishi! Waaah! (Eiji and Oishi hugs but then Momo joins in crying)

Ryoma: (Looks around) Where's Kaidoh-sempai…

---

Inside the washroom…

Kaidoh: (Facing the mirror) No, no, noooohhhh! (He wipes his mouth continuously)

---

Inui: (Writes down at his notebook, very very slowly as if he was drained)

Ryoma: Pitiful… Sorry Ahotep, this could take a while.

_Ahotep: I'll give them an hour. Anyways, Tezuka seems composed, let's continue Tezuka._

Tezuka: (Nods)

_Ahotep: Is it true you had a crush on Ryuzaki-sensei?_

Tezuka: No. (Note, very serious face) _remorseful… very remorseful…_

_Ahotep: Ah, so the rumors weren't true…_

Tezuka: (Nods) But I don't have anything with the current appearance of sensei, I understand that she's aging…

Kaidoh: (returns from the WC)

_Ahotep: Oh, Kaidoh. Your turn. Just a recall of my question, "Why don't you change school is Momoshiro annoys you that much?"_

Kaidoh: (Hisses) Changing schools would be too bothersome, even if you hate the guy as much as I do. Besides, I like Seigaku.

_Ahotep: Loyalty, what a God… _

Ryoma: So… let's wrap this up.

Kaidoh: (hisses) Jane, Ahotep-san.

_Ahotep: Jane! Till we meet again!_

**6.****hachinoko**

_After a time of healing…_

Everyone: Hello!

_hachinoko: Hiya! Everyone! So here's my questions! _

_Fuji: Do you ever name your cacti?  
Tezuka: How well can you see without your glasses?  
Kaidoh: How well can you cook? We all know you probably help your mom._

Fuji: Ah. My famous cacti. Well I don't need to find a name for my cacti because I've named it Cacti already. Besides I like the sound of Cac-ti.

_hachinoko: Cac-ti. Yeah, there is something. So the name of your cacti is Cacti?_

Fuji: Yes.

_hachinoko: Ah, amusing. Anyways, what do you have to say about my question, Tezuka?_

Tezuka: Ah, I can't see anyone's eyes properly even if they're a meter away from me.

_hachinoko: Oh. It must be hard for you if you lose your glasses._

Tezuka: _You don't know the half of it._

Kaidoh: For the last question, I can cook better than porcupine head. (Momo glared at Kaidoh) And seeing as though all of you know that I help my mother cook, I won't disagree on that…

Momo: Wahahaha! (Laughs at kaidoh) You— (Kaidoh threw a fork at Momo. The fork came from the very existent nowhere.) hehehe. (Momo laughed nervously, the fork slightly touched his cheek before hitting the wall)

Kaidoh: Fushhhhshsh…

_hachinoko: Ah, nice swing! Anyways thanks for answering my questions! Jane! _

Everyone: Ja!

**Break…**

Manager: (Walks to Kaidoh) you're paying for the damage.

Kaidoh: Fushssshhhhh!

**7. Nami Mitsukai**

Everyone: Hi!

_Nami Mitsukai: Hi! Okay I decided to try this._

_To Kawamura Takashi-san: What do you think of being the person most often portrayed as straight in fanfiction? Also, which do you really like better, everything else aside(needing to help get to nationals etc.) making sushi or playing tennis?_

_To Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Echizen Ryoma: What do you three think of being some of the people most often portrayed as homosexual?_

_To Kaidoh Kaoru: What is your opinion on Sakuno? Who do you think she should end up with, please don't say Fuji because I really hate the FujiSaku pairing._

_To Anyone: Does anyone think that Kaidoh and Sakuno would fit as a couple?  
I really do want to know that last one. I think they would fit the best personality wise, but Sakuno is still scared of Kaidoh..._

Taka: Ah! I'm the most straight person! I'm glad that nobody thinks I'm gay. It's nice to know that I could meet my teammates without thinking that I could have a relationship with them, it's just nice to know. And I must say that I like making sushi better since it's the job I picked, but it's fun to play tennis at times I could.

_Nami Mitsukai: Ah, you remain loyal to your family. That's nice. So to my next question…_

Ryoma: I think it's worse than ending up with that Osakada girl. I'm not homosexual…

Tezuka: Neither am I…

Fuji: I think it's amusing, how some people think. Because of the lack of women for us in the show, people compromise. But I'm not gay.

_Nami Mitsukai: Neglectful people…_

Kaidoh: It's my turn… I think Ryuzaki-chan is… um… okay. I think she'll end up with the son of one of the students of Ryuzaki-sensei before.

Ryoma: Are you telling it's me?

Kaidoh: Who ever said it was you?

Ryoma: Well… I assumed it since I'm the only one here, who has a father who had gone through the old hag.

Kaidoh: Then, quit assuming… with your cold exterior, she would never end up with you.

Ryoma: …

Inui: I think that they could be a match. Actually, anyone of the characters could be a match with her. Even I could be a match… well maybe not really, but a lot could be matched up with her, it's just the matter of timing.

_Nami Mitsukai: Woah, you know a lot about dating… _

Inui: It's all in the book.

_Nami Mitsukai: Ah, Okay. So thanks for answering my questions! Bye!_

_Everyone: Bye- bye!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**With that I end the 3rd chapter! TBC.**

**For the later chapters you guys could vote on the first guest school who'll be answering questions with the Seigaku Regulars, so I'll just post up the school after the 4th-5th chapter! Hope you guys will choose one! Thanks!**

**Next on are... RaiPheonix015, Blue Winged Dragon, Miki, Old Fiat. Thanks for all your reviews! **


	4. 4

**I forgot to say: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis No Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis but if I did, it wouldn't be as funny as it is already! -.- ****  
**

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column **

**8.RaiPhoenix015**

Everyone: We welcome you all back to… "Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column"!

Momo: Now we have our eight caller, RaiPheonix015 on the line!

_RaiPheonix015: Hi! _

_I wanted to ask all of you this question. If given the choice, who among the regulars (even in different schools) do you want to be paired up with? (this would mean that the pairings are guys to guys ok?)_

_To Fuji: if you can pick anyone among the Seigaku regulars to be your servant who would it be?_

_To Ryoma: Most of my friends think you and Kevin Smith would make a nice couple. Any comments? What is your relationship to Kevin Smith?_

_To Oishi: You are technically Seigaku's mama right? Do you ever feel as if the others don't appreciate you and your efforts?_

_To Tezuka: How do you feel about being paired up to Atobe? Because I personally think you two would make a kawaii couple!_

_That's all! I know it'll be difficult to handle this because a lot of people will ask questions and all. I hope you don't get swamped or anything. Good luck. You can do it!_

_Rai_

Ryoma: Okay, I'll start with the first question.

Momo: Finally! Echizen has opened up to us! (Slaps Ryoma hard on his back)

Ryoma: Baka sempai. I'd choose… (Looks around the room, then smirks) Tezuka-buchou.

Tezuka: (Neutral face)

Momo: (looks at Eiji) There seems to be a connection between the two?

Eiji: Seems like it.

Fuji: What a pity, I was going to pick Tezuka too. (Turns at Ryoma then smiles at him)

Ryoma: (Frowns) Your loss.

Inui: I believe that be could still pick anyone who others have already picked?

_RaiPheonix015: Yeah._

Inui: (Looks around the room) Kaidoh.

Kaidoh: (Head shots up at Inui) What?!

Inui: (looks at his notebook) Kaidoh, I pick you (Looks up at Kaidoh)

Kaidoh: (Sweats) _So, it was true! At the time in the park! When he called about the date! Nooohhhh!  
_

Everyone: (Looks at Kaidoh who is continuously moving his head sideways)

Kaidoh: (looks up) Shhhshshhs…

Taka: Hmm… I'd pick Fuji.

Fuji: (Smiles at Taka)

Oishi: (Laughs suddenly) I guess you guys know who I pick. (Leans towards Eiji)

Eiji: (Blushes) Oishi, nya!

Ryoma: Gay guys………………………………..

Everyone: …………………………………….

_RaiPheonix015: ………………Tezuka, who do you pick?_

Tezuka:… I'm not gay. (He merely stated but just to be in your good side, he silently picks Atobe, even if it doesn't show besides in yaoi, they fit.)

_RaiPheonix015: Gotcha. Okay, Fuji it's your turn!_

Fuji: Servant… (Smiles) Echizen-kun. He'd be a lovely servant.

Ryoma: (Frowns) Never. But, I believe I should answer my questions next… My comments about being gay… hmm… do I even have to think? I'm not gay. And Kevin is just a friend. And nothing gay will ever happen to us.

-----

In America with Kevin…

Kevin: Achoo!... Someone remembered me. (Looks up at the heavens) Who could it possibly be…

Driver: I don't know.

Kevin: I wasn't asking you... do I even know you?

Driver: No.

Kevin: Okay...

-----

_RaiPheonix015: Sure… No gay thoughts… sure…_

Oishi: It's my turn, about being Seigaku's mama, I don't really mind. I care for my teammates like no other. But the title I have, "Seigaku's Mama" I don't like it. Maybe "Carer" would be more appropriate.

_RaiPheonix015: I like mama better. _

Taka: Yeah, mama sounds better. (nodding approvingly)

Oishi: (Sweat drops)

_RaiPheonix015: Finally! My last question! Tezuka your turn!  
_

Tezuka: Hn… You are asking on how I feel about being paired up with Atobe… … …

Ryoma: Gay.

Tezuka: (Turns to Ryoma with his neutral expression)

_RaiPheonix015: You really don't like yaoi, do you?_

Ryoma: Isn't it obvious.

_RaiPheonix015: Thanks for nothing… still I'm waiting for Tezuka's answer._

Everyone: (looks at Tezuka)

Tezuka: I feel neutral. Besides, do you think I would blurt out a positive emotion about being gay infront of these people.

_RaiPheonix015: I understand… and I get it… kawaii! No really. Anyways, thanks for answering all my questions! Jane and good luck!_

Everyone: Bye bye!

**9. Blue Winged Dragon**

Everyone: Hi!

_Blue Winged Dragon: Hi! Okay so here it is…_

_What do you all think about Kaidoh? Since he's silent and all..  
I look forward to Tezuka's answer!!_

_That is all..._

Momo: I think Kaidoh is a baka Ma-mu-shi!

Kaidoh: Shhshshhshsh

Momo: Baka… this is the second person who seems interested in you!

Kaidoh: Why? Jealous you don't even have a single one?

Momo: Why you! ( Battle! )

_Blue Winged Dragon: Okay… so continuing… _

Ryoma: I think Kaidoh-sempai should be respected, after all his tennis skills are above the average.

Fuji: Hai, I believe that too.

Ryoma: What can I say, great minds think alike. (Smirks)

Fuji: I didn't know you were great? (Smiles)

Ryoma: (frowns) Urusai.

Oishi: But I also think that too. But his being silent and his current hissing sounds… it kind of creeps me out.

Inui: That is a fact. But I must say, I have trained him hard but... maybe I should make him enter finishing school. (Finishing school is a school devoted to teaching ill-mannered children and such)

-----

Inside a ice-cream parlor…

Tennis trio were listening on the radio…

Horio: Hmph! Finishing school, if you ask me, nothing is going to fix him. Maybe a plastic surgery so that his face will smile forever.

Kachiro: They might here you…

Horio: No they can't! They're inside a studio. How could they here me. I'll say what I want to say! And I say his face is scary his hissing makes him look like a snake, which proves my theory for him to go to surgery! And his bandana is just weird! See! NOT a prob.

Katsuo: No! Kachiro-kun means them… (Pointing at the table next to them, filled with Kaidoh-sama fangirls)

Horio: Ah… RUN!!!!

Kachiro&Katsuo: Here we go again! Waaaa!

Kachiro: Now, this is what you get for having a noisy friend.

Horio: Urusai! Shut up and keep running!

Fan girls: Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!

-----

Kaidoh: Matte! Achoo!

Momo: Baka!!!! You just sneezed at me!

Kaidoh: The better.

Taka: Hai, I agree with Oishi.

Tezuka: Kaidoh is still young but I'm sure he'll grow mature and his love for tennis will always be.

_Blue Winged Dragon: hai! Great words from the buchou! Thanks for answering my question! Ja!  
_

Everyone: Sayonara!

Eiji: What about me?! (Everyone turns at Eiji)

Oishi: Aren't you usually the noisy one?

Eiji: I was caught in their fight! (pointing at Kaidoh and Momo)

Ryoma: What else can we do… you missed the caller.

Eiji: I'll answer it anyways! Kaidoh! He's scary, and his hissing sounds makes him look like a suicidal maniac!

Kaidoh: Sempai…

Eiji: Oops! Nyahhh! Don't kill me! Or yourself.

Kaidoh: Who told you anything about killing anyone?

Eiji: Ah! He didn't hiss!

Kaidoh: Hsshshhshshhshsh.

Eiji: Nooohhhhh!!

Everyone: (Sweat drops)

**10. Miki**

_Miki: Hi! Here is my question! _

_To everyone: Out of all your rivals and amongst yourselves, who do you think is the prettiest? _

Everyone: (Looks at each other)

Ryoma: I have one candidate, Monkey King.

-----

Inside Atobe's Mansion…

Atobe: I'm going to kill that kid. But I am the prettiest, neh Kabaji.

Kabaji: Usu...

-----

Fuji: Atobe-san?

Ryoma: Hai.

Momo: I have another one, Mizuki from St. Rudolp.

------

St. Rudolp...

Yuuta: Mizuki, your name's on air.

Mizuki: Really? (Seats beside Yuuta)

_Fuji: Who is he again? (Smiles)_

Mizuki: (Falls from his chair) That guy...

Yuuta: (Sweat drops)

------

Eiji: What about Yukimura-kun from Rikkaidai?

Ryoma: He looks like a girl too.

_Miki: Those are only the candidates?_

Eiji: It's best to just pick three you know. Okay! For the one and only prettiest! Nya! Everyone vote! Nya!

Ryoma: I vote for monkey king.

Eiji: One vote for Atobe! While I vote for Mizuki-san!

Fuji: Atobe-kun.

Eiji: Two votes for Atobe!

Momo: Atobe!

Eiji: Three!

Oishi: Mizuki

Eiji: Three to two to none.

Taka: Yukimura-san!

Eiji: Three to two to one!

Inui: Atobe.

Eiji: 4:2:1

Kaidoh: (hisses) Mizuki-san

Eiji: 4: 3: 1 (Everyone turns to Tezuka)

Tezuka: Atobe.

Eiji: For Atobe: 5 votes!

Mizuki: 3

Yukimura: 1

Winner is Atobe! Yay! Congrats Atobe, if you are listening.

-----

Atobe's mansion…

Atobe: (Roses falling from everywhere) I knew I'd win… neh Kabaji.

Kabaji: usu…

-----

_Miki: Thanks for answering my questions! Ja!_

Everyone: ja!

------

Atobe's mansion...

Atobe: Prettiest...

**11. Old Fiat**

_Old Fiat: Hiya! Minna! I'm back! _

_Anyway, a couple more questions to slip in at your leisure:_

_To Inui: What is your family like? I have searched around for it, but I haven't found anything.  
To Eiji: I'm a youngest child too! I was wondering how you and your siblings relate. Like, which one is the easiest to talk to, which one is the bossiest, etc._

_Thanks!_

Inui: My family… (Eyeglasses shines)

Eiji: Yeah! Nya! I never heard a thing from you about your family!

Momo: Hai, hai. I'm sure their family's strange though.

Eiji: (Nods) Hai hai.

Inui: About my family… their… (closes his notebook then looks out of the window of the studio) your typical traditional Japanese family.

_Old Fiat: I'm sensing something deeper…_

Inui: (Glasses glimmers) Yes… I am an only child. My father is a scientist, finding for more antidotes for illnesses to help people live in a healthier fashion, while my mother is a housewife who cooks, cleans, washes, and all those other motherly stuffs. (Then smiles)

Deep ain't it.

_Old Fiat: Forget it. I liked Eiji better anyways._

Eiji: Nya! Thanks! It's always fun to find another person like me who is the youngest in their family. Okay, to your question, nya. Um… my siblings relate properly or typically. And…...

Nya!!! What am I saying! We aren't typical! We're unruly! And all those other stuffs! The easiest to talk to is the middle child since you don't differ that much with age not like the eldest, and well, the eldest is the bossiest! Nya! And also, when they use your favorite brand of toothpaste without permission! It's the worst they can do, just because they're older! Nya! Unfair!

_Old Fiat: I know what you feel. _

Eiji: (Smiles) Nya! I feel like buying more toothpaste!

Fuji: You do that.

_Old Fiat: Thanks! Eiji and Inui for answering my questions! _

Tezuka: (Coughs) About my eyeglasses, you were saying that you didn't understand it… its just simple. I can't see well without them.

_Old Fiat: Okay! So bye! Thanks again! To you too Tezuka! Bye!_

Eiji: Ja! Now for some toothpaste! Who's coming with me! (Crickets…) Momo-chin! Ochibi! Let's go!

Ryoma: I don't want to— (Eiji dragged him along with Momo) (Frowns)

Ja.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**

**You can still vote for the schools! **

**Next up! kira300, hachinoko, xryosakufujix, and Rika! Thanks for your reviews. Feel free to ask any more questions! Bye!  
**


	5. 5

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column**

Everyone: Good day! And welcome back to… Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column!  
Momo: Wait! (Everyone turns towards Momo) We have to tell the viewers what school won.

Eiji: Oh! Now I remember, nya! We made the readers/viewers vote for the school they wanted to guest with us on our show!

Momo: Now you got it! Now, for the number of votes…

Ryoma: (sitting on a chair with his usual look, staring at his teammates, he banged on the drums) Dun, dun, _dun. _(He said unenthusiastically)

Eiji: (Jumps from his seat, flying around him were little colorful papers) Hyo—

Inui: (Stands from his chair with an open notebook) Hyotei, six votes.

Fuji: Rikkai Dai, six votes.

Inui: (looks at them) In short,

Fuji: (His eyes open) they're tie.

------------

Rikkai Dai tennis courts…

Kirihara: Man! That was close.

Yanagi: As suspected.

Sanada: Just let it be…

Yukimura: (Sighs) They even added me in their little beauty contest.

Sanada: But you do look feminine.

Yukimura: (Blushes)

Hiroshi: No comment.

Niou: …

Marui: (Jumps over to Yukimura) I think you look beautiful too, Hehehe.

Yukimura: …

Jackal: (Coughs)

------------

With Hyotei…

Atobe: Did you guys here that, Ore-sama almost won.

Kabaji: usu…

Ootori: Don't tell me you're interested.

Atobe: Why, is there a problem with that?

Yuushi: It's useless.

Hiyoshi: …

Gakuto: I think it would be fun, you all know we need a break.

Shishido: So it's all about having a break?

Gakuto: Yeah, why?

Shishido: If you want a break, why don't we just go to Kyoto.

Yuushi: Kyoto?

Shishido: Yeah.

Atobe: Now, aren't you a stereo type, Ore-sama doesn't keep going back to a place, neh Kabaji.

Kabaji: Usu…

Shishido: …

Jirou: Why not! Kyoto's fun.

Atobe: Wouldn't it be more fun to cast on a show?

Jirou: You do have a point…

Atobe: So now… (Sakura tree leaves suddenly falls all around Atobe) Dear Kami-sama! (holds up a rose the way he usually does)

Everyone on their team: …

Jirou: Breath-taking!  
Kabaji: Usu…

Yuushi: (Turns his back at them) I don't know anyone of them… (He said to himself, twitching)

-------------

Eiji: (Pouting) So who do we get, nya?

Momo: We can't just get both teams right?

Eiji: (Nods)

Inui: (Sits back down at his seat) We can.

Eiji: We can?

Inui: We can get seven up to eight members. If the listeners likes to, they can vote for the people they want to guest, but it can be the school group.

Eiji: So… they can vote once more?

Inui: (nods) Having both teams will destroy the tranquility of the show.

Momo: Yeah, the tranquility.

Kaidoh: (hisses) There isn't enough peace with that moron around.

Momo: What did you say?! Ma-mu-shi!

Kaidoh: Porcupine Head! (Battle starts!)

Inui: Excluding those two.

Eiji: … Now to the show! 1, 2, 3!

Everyone: We're back with, "Ask Your Regulars Column!"

**12.kira300**

_Kira300: Hi everybody! Here are my questions!_

_Ryoma:how tall do u wish to be?  
Eiji: would u go on dates with anyone else other than Oishi?  
Momo: about how many times a day do u get hungry?  
Fuji: out of the fanfics that u read, do u like some of the events that happen for a ShuxRyo fic?_

Ryoma: I'll start…

Momo: That's better! Be alive. So young, so young…

Oishi: … That phrase…

Ryoma: … anyways, I want to be as tall as a little above normal can take. At least taller than this, I guess. (Momo and Eiji laughs at the background) …

_Kira300: Oh. Eiji it's your turn._

Eiji: Yosh! I would never go out with anyone other than Oishi, nya!

Ryoma: So… this is what you get from talk shows like this… you get to open your heart to the _gay_ one you love… …

Momo: Don't say that, at least they have someone.

Ryoma: Just because you can't pull Tachibana-chan around your arms, doesn't mean you can approve of a gay relationship.

Momo: What is it with you and gay guys?  
Ryoma: Nothing that's what.

Momo: Bratty children, I don't know how your mother puts up with you. Anyways! For my question! I eat as much as every normal person does, 6 times a day! Breakfast, recess, lunch, snacks, dinner, midnight snacks. You know, those kinds of stuff.

Kaidoh: But the consumption at each mean, is of a pig.

Momo: Mamushi! Urusai!

_Kira300: no use on hiding it, we all know, you know. The only bad thing about this is that An can hear it. _

Momo: (blushes) _Noohhhh!_

_Kira300: but let's cut out from the drama part, Fuji you're next._

Fuji: Hai, for your question, I'd answer maybe, at some parts. But kissing is out of my doing.

Ryoma: Good, not gay.

Fuji: Are you? (Smiles at Ryoma)  
Ryoma: (blushes slightly) no.

_Kira300: Okay! Thanks for answering my questions! Bye._

**13.****hachinoko**

Oishi: Next caller please!

Hachinoko: Hi!

Everyone: Hi!

_Hachinoko_: _Here are some questions!_

_Ryoma: Where'd you get Karupin?  
Inui: What DO you put in the Inui juice?  
Everyone: Have any of your sibling done anything to uberly annoy and/or tick you off? If so, tell me what it was. _

Ryoma: Karupin, I got him at California. If you want further information, ask my father.

Inui: hmm… I'm guessing it's my turn. I'm glad you're interested with what I put at my mixes but, the ingredients are highly confidential. Unless if a company wants to buy my recipe for a sports drink.

_Hachinoko: Selfish._

Inui: What is confidential, is confidential.

Eiji: And about the sibling thing! Using my tooth paste with no permission is a great offense nya!

Momo: When they cry, loud, loud, loud.

Fuji: Well… Its fun to have siblings, but what ticks me of is when they read my _plans. _(Opens his eyes, then closes it) I could never really get through the head of my big sister. (Smiles)

Kaidoh: (Hisses) Annoying…

Ryoma: Siblings… nothing but jealousy.

Momo: I didn't know you had siblings?

Ryoma: I had, one, before.

Momo: Oh… I'm sorry.

Eiji: I didn't know Ochibi had a bad life.

Ryoma: Yeah… and you just made it worst.

Eiji: bad!

_Hachinoko: Thanks! I'll stay in touch! Bye!_

Everyone: Jane!

**14. xryosakufujix**

Everyone: Hi! Caller no. 14!

_Xryosakufujix: Hi! _

_i have a few questions, particularly for ryoma and fuji, since i am obviously a fan of ryosakufuji  
Ryoma: 1) do u have any special feeling for sakuno at all?  
2) if u dont, will you be comfortable with sakuno dating someone, say like Fuji??  
3) do you have any interest in girls at all?  
Fuji: 1) will you ever consider dating sakuno? i mean she is such a nice girl!! and not to mention an awesome cook!!_

Ryoma: great. I have nothing… I don't have any little absurd feeling for her. And I don't mind if she dates someone like Fuji, and no, I have no interests for women.

_Xryosakufujix: now see, this is how the story's with the love triangle ryosakufuji starts with. You saying you don't like her, then later when you see her with a different guy you go all jealous. Man, I don't get you… If you'll end up falling for her at the end, why not tell her before she's gone? _

Ryoma: … Maybe you're forgetting that you're conversing with a twelve year old who has a big title of being cocky, annoying, and bratty. Don't tell me you forgot that?

_Xryosakufuji: You need help, are you even straight? _

Ryoma: I'm not answering anymore questions for you.

Momo: Touch!

Ryoma: Shut up. (Glares at Momo)

_Xryosakufujix: Now, I think that Sakuno's better of with Fuji. After meeting you little brat. You're totally hopeless. So Fuji, since I totally believe in you, answer your questions next._

Fuji: Okay. (Smiles) I could consider dating Sakuno-chan, but maybe at a later time, when we're a little older.

_Xryosakufujix: Okay. Let's keep in touch okay. I might even give you tips. And as for you, Ryoma, you need professional help. Bye! And thanks for answering my questions!_

Everyone: Ja!

Fuji: Interesting, isn't it?

Ryoma: …

Momo: under deep thought?

Ryoma: …

Eiji: xryosakufujix just destroyed our little ochibi! What must we do?!

Momo: Acha! (pulls out his wallet) I got this when we all went out! (Sways it around Ryoma's eyes)

Ryoma: (eyes widens) What's this supposed to be?! (Looks at the picture then blushes, remember the picture Kachiro caught! That's it)

**15. Rika**

Eiji: To the next caller!

_Rika: Hi! Um...I'm just curious...why Kaidoh and Ryoma always wear shorts? The rest of the regulars always wear jogging pants...  
Anou...arigato..._

Eiji: That's easy! It's because they like wearing shorts better! I wear shorts sometimes too you know!

Momo: Yeah! Shorts are good, but wearing jogging pants is a tad better.

Ryoma: No it's not, have you ever seen me wear jogging pants? Never.

Momo: Don't talk anymore, okay.

Ryoma: …

Kaidoh: Just let the moron be, he doesn't know the word comfortable.

Ryoma: (smirks) Figures.

Momo: Urusai!

Taka: Heated battle…

Inui: Either way, may it be shorts or jogging pants, you still wont be able to escape from my juices.

Everyone: (Moves farther away from Inui)

_Rika: Hehehe! Thanks for answering my questions! Ja!_

Everyone: Bye!

Fuji: And there we conclude today's show, we'll be leaving you with a song from "Maroon 5"

_Makes Me Wonder_

Verse  
I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feel so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back

Momo: What's up with suddenly having a song?

Fuji: I thought that since this show was aired on the radio, it would be better if we played music too.

Momo: Good point (Goes back to listening)

Bridge

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Chorus  
Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

Verse  
God damn my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

Bridge  
I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Chorus  
Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you tell me how you feelin  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

Breakdown  
I've been here before  
One day I wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you said don't have a meaning  
Cause

Bridge  
I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you  
and I...And so this is goodbye

Chorus  
Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you tell me how you feelin  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah x3  
(Oh no)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC…**

**Next on are Gwynhafra, neko11lover, Ahotep, Tsubasa. **

**And final voting Hyotei or Rikkai Dai. Hope you liked the song. And tell me if I got the characters correctly.  
**


	6. 6

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column**

Momo: Hello to you all again! Today, I hold with me the votes.

Eiji: And we are very, very proud, nya! To announce the winner!

Momo: Put your hands crossed…

Ryoma: Dun, dun, dun, dun. The winner is Rikkai Dai. (Eiji and Momo falls back)

Momo: Echizen!

Eiji: Ochibi!

Ryoma: … mada mada dane.

Momo: Echizen! (Both sempais chokes, wrestles Ryoma to the ground)

Ryoma: Help.

Fuji: Anyways, the votes are in, Hyotei for nine votes, and Rikkai Dai for ten votes.

Oishi: We are proud to present, the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku tennis regulars!

Sanada: Hn. (Looks at Ryoma who was entangled up with his sempais)

Ryoma: Hn.

Tezuka: Hn. (Both Ryoma and Sanada turns towards Tezuka)

Ryoma & Sanada: Hn.

Eiji: (Jumps over at Ryoma and puts an arm around his neck.) What's with the Hn and Hn talk! We have to introduce our guests!

Ryoma: Hn.

Tezuka: …

Momo: For the next following chapters we welcome the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis Regulars! You special viewers are allowed to ask anything to them and us as well so enjoy their company! (Looks at the gang) I know I will. Hehehe.

Rikkai Dai Team: (Sweat drops)

Eiji: Now special on today, out guests will be opening today's chapter! And maybe the following other chapters… heheh.

Rikkai Dai Fuzoku: Hi minna! Today we will have our 16th caller on the line!

**16. Gwynhafra**

_Gwynhafra: Hi! Congrats on winning the votes!_

Rikkai Dai: Thanks!

Marui: Hehehe, we're very lucky. Right Sanada!

Sanada: …

_Gwynhafra: Wow, just what I needed… another cold and stoic player. And I actually voted for you guys. Well in the Brightside! At least we have Marui here!_

Marui: Thanks! I am somehow funny, ain't I?

Akaya: What? You forgot to mention me? Remember my first appearance? Wasn't I funny there?

Jackal: Yeah, your first appearance was great, and what's amazing was that you ended up messing Seigaku's practice. (Akaya sweat drops)

_Gwynhafra: Anyways, here are my questions… _

_Tezuka: You're always looking at Echizen when he's practicing, or even when he's just sitting down on the bench and having a drink. Is there a chance that you might actually 'like' Echizen (in a romantic kind of way)?  
Fuji: How do you walk around with your eyes closed?  
Kawamura: Have you ever made sushi that killed someone before? (like Inui juice)  
Oishi: Why are you always worrying for everyone?  
Momoshiro: What is it about Mamushi that you do not like?  
Kaidou: What is it about Momoshiro that you do not like?  
Kikumaru: Are you related to a cat?  
Echizen: Who's the last person you'd ever want to give Karupin to?  
Looking forward to your next chapters. _

Momo: Okay! Seeing as you Rikkai guys don't have anything to do here, why don't you all take a seat over there, far over there. (momo grinned)

Marui: What?! What's wrong with us seating here?!

Eiji: Nya! Urusai! Shoo! Shoo!

Akaya: I can't believe you treat your guests like this?!

Kaidoh: Urusai baka.

Akaya: Why you!!

_Gwynhafra: Quiet please. Tezuka's going to answer. _

Tezuka: (Coughs) I don't like Echizen in a romantic manner. I will never.

I look at his performance, not fantasizing about kissing him. I'm not gay.

_Gwynhafra: Waw, that's new. Anyways, Fuji you're next. _

Fuji: Okay, to your question, my eyes aren't fully close like what you think of, it's just barely open. See the difference? (Smiles) And with that, I can see everything in a better way.

_Gwynhafra: Oh. I see…Kawamura it's your turn._

Taka: Oh! Yeah, about your question, my sushi has never killed anyone before. We don't sell meals that was made by Inui-kun you know.

_Gwynhafra: Just curious. _

Oishi: I believe it's my turn. (Smiles) I always worry for people because there are a lot of things that we should all worry about. For example, Echizen. (Everyone looks at Ryoma) He may not end up as a pro like we all expect of him. He might even make a woman pregnant at an early age. (Everyone gasped; hope you guys figure out who are excluded at times)

Momo: Echizen?! (Gives Ryoma a look)

Ryoma: What?!

Taka: Echizen, it's bad to have a sexual relationship with a woman at a young age.

Momo: You better wait until you're 30 years old.

Eiji: 30?! That's the wrong age!

Momo: Then what's the right age?! (Ryoma sweat drops)

Eiji: 35 years old, we better be sure!

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Oishi: (Continuing his talk) And Echizen might even gain weight making him look hideous. (Everyone looks at Ryoma in a disgusted manner) Or he might die at an early age. Or he might be caught by the police because of his lying.

Ryoma: Lying?

Oishi: And he might hurt himself, or he might get kidnapped, or he might suddenly loose his hair, or break his fingers, or fracture his leg just days before the tournaments causing the team to lose. Or his house might burn into ashes or he might suddenly be so poor he'd die of malnutrition.

Momo: Don't worry Echizen, sempai tachi will gladly welcome you home. (Looks at Ryoma with sparkling eyes)

Ryoma: Thanks. (He replied passively)

Oishi: And… (turns towards Ryoma) Echizen, I'll protect you!!!" (Jumps over at Ryoma and hugs him tightly)

Ryoma: Sempai…

Eiji: Ochibi! (Goes in and enters the hug)

Momo: Echizen! (hugs them as well)

Ryoma: Help. (Then dies due to his teammates suffocating hug)

Oishi: Echizen? (Shakes Ryoma) Echizen?! Echizen!!!????!!! Nooohhhh?!!!

Inui: (Bends towards the group) Here. This will help. (Holds up a pitcher of his juices)

Eiji: (Grabs Ryoma away from Inui) Nooh! Inui! You're going to kill Ochibi!

Ryoma: Hn. (Grunts softly)

Fuji: (Smiles) Echizen looks so innocent when he's _suffocated_.

Taka: Really? I think he looks kinda pitiful.

Yagyuu: Really? I think that's what happens to cocky brats.

Marui: Give the kid some pity! He just fainted!

Yanagi: (Bends down beside Inui) Is that really the Aozu?

Inui: (Looks at his pitcher) No, it's just my newest creation.

Eiji: Creation?! Newest?!

Inui: (Glasses glimmers) It's the Golden Hyper Powering Inui's Latest Mix Juice.

Yanagi: Hm.

Inui: (Sits beside the trembling Eiji and inserts a straw into Ryoma's mouth) Drink up. (Glasses glimmers again)

Ryoma: (Sips suddenly then…) Ack?! What's this?!

Inui: (Holds up his pitcher with a big grin)

Ryoma: (Runs to the washroom.)

_Gwynhafra: Pitiful lil' kid. Anyways Momo, your turn!_

Momo: Your question? Humph, it's all of the above.

Kaidoh: (Glares at Momo) Baka! For me, it's every single bit about you!

Momo: why you! (Battle blah blah)

Eiji: (Jumps back onto his seat) Anyways, I'm not related to a cat. Nya! But I want to own one. And, I'm not a cat!

_Gwynhafra: Of course not! What was I thinking about asking you that? It's just me being sar-cas-tic. _

Ryoma: Hi. (Just walked back inside the room)

Inui: Hm… I really weakened the ingredients this time. (Writes conclusions on his notebook)

Ryoma: The last person I'd give Karupin to is my baka oyaji. Just thinking of the stupid things he'd do to Karupin makes me want to kill him even more. (Ryoma said, gritting his teeth)

_Gwynhafra: Hehehe. Thanks for answering my questions! Bye!_

Everyone: Bye!

**17. Neko11lover**

_Neko11lover: Whahaha! I'm back and alive!_

Ryoma: It's you again.

_Neko11lover: Why? Don't you want me back again?_

Ryoma: Baka, if you're not aware. There are a lot more reviewers who repeat just like you.

_Neko11lover: naughty! Anways …_

_What type of girl do you like, Fuji-san? I really like you! D'you think you could go out with me? heehee  
2. Ryoma, do you think Tezuka likes your cousin (or would like, if they met), Nanako-san? And do you think Sakuno is a good kisser? How about you, Tezuka-buchou?  
3. Kirihara-kun (if they guest in this column). I think you look cute with Sakuno-chan! Why don't you make a move on her? That would make us, kirisaku fans, really happy!  
4. Kaidoh and Momoshiro: since when did you guys know each other? i think you're best friends... ;  
5. Inui: I'd like to taste on of your juices! They seem interesting. Any recommendations on how I could make my own?_

_Thanks! _

Fuji: Maa… about your question, the type of girl I like is a girl who is kind and maybe outgoing a little. And about your second question, are you forgetting that we live in two different worlds. One is the 2 dimensional and the 3 dimensional. Gomen demo, through the laws of physics, we can't go out together.

_Neko11lover: Heheh._

Ryoma: My turn. I don't think Tezuka-buchou wouldn't fall for my cousin since she's maybe 5 years ahead of him, but then again… and I don't think Ryuzaki is a good kisser. I never kissed her before. Don't just make certain stupid conclusions.

_Neko11lover: You really don't like me do you? _

Ryoma: How'd you know. (Saying in a bored tone)

_Neko11lover: Oh well, anyways, Tezuka-buchou!_

Tezuka: …

_Neko11lover: Sheesh, people! _

Akaya: Anyways, I'm guessing it's my turn.

Marui: Akaya's lucky today, on the first day he immediately has questions.

Akaya: (Smirks) It pays to be famous, hehe.

Marui: …

Akaya: Either way, I'm going to answer my questions, about dating Sakuno-chan. Hm…

Inui: She's the grand daughter of Ryuzaki-sensei. Long braided pigtails.

Akaya: Ah! Her, hehehe.

Marui: How cruel!

Akaya: (Blushes) What?! It's like I see her everyday!

Jackal: You better stop bugging Kirihara, he might hit you.

Marui: (Sighs) But I have nothing to do.

Yanagi: Here. (Gives him a glass used for vodka, the very small wine glass, I think?) You can help me test my latest drink.

Marui: Nooh! Make him do it! (Points towards Inui whose glasses glimmered)

Akaya: Anyways, for my question I say, thanks you for thinking I'm cute, I am cute ain't I? And I think if I could, I'll make a move on her.

_Neko11lover: Weee! I'm so glad already! Ehem, Hehe, it's kaidoh and momo's turn._

Momo: Baka caller. We're not best

Kaidoh: Friends.

_Neko11lover: Okay. _

Momo: Who wants to be friends with a snake anyway.

Kaidoh: Shshhsh, who wants to be friends with a porcupine anyways. (Glares at Momo)

Momo: Baka! (Fight!)

Fuji: Maa, how many times today have they fought like this?

Taka: 3 maybe? (Turns to Oishi) Won't you stop them?

Oishi: Nah, let them have fun.

Taka: How is that fun?

Yukimura: Ah! Help me! (Gets caught with the fight of Momo and Kaidoh)

Sanada: Yukimura! (Stands up and picks up Yukimura chibi style)

Chibi Yukimura: Thanks.

Sanada: Those kids. (Remember a chibified episode where ryoma, momo and kaidoh were running and then Yukimura got caught, just see them in the same style)

_Neko11lover: Inui! Your juices!_

Inui: Recommendations… lot's of insects.

_Neko11lover: Insects…?_

Inui: And weeds.

_Neko11lover: (Sweat drops) Sure… I'll try that. Ja everyone! Thanks for answering my questions! _

Everyone: Bye!

**18.Ahotep**

_Ahotep: I'm back! With more questions, _

_To Inui : Could you give us the name of tennis players who have the highest chance to end up married or engaged to Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka? Please don't mention Echizen. It's not that I don't like him but he is way too cold and self centered.  
To Fuji : Do you prefer playing double with Kawamura or with Kikumaru? Why?  
To everybody: What do you want to do later, as a job of course? Pro player isn't an answer as I'm sure most of you will use it._

Inui: Hm… calculations.

Yanagi: (Readying his notebook)

Inui: For Osakada-san, (Looks up from his notebook) Kaidoh.

Kaidoh: (Jumps from his seat) What?!

Momo: (Laughs stupidly) Hihehehi!

Inui: And for Ryuzaki-san… (Looks at Fuji) Fuji, 45 percent, Tezuka 15 percent, Eiji 40 percent. They are the three candidates I'm sure.

_Ahotep: Hm, Fuji has the highest rate huh._

Inui: (Nods) Even though they don't talk now they will at the later time of Echizen's absence since I'm sure that there are more tournaments for him. Gomen but I can't not mention his name.

_Ahotep: Hm, at least you tried…Still, proves my point of him being too cold and self centered._

Momo: You're making a bad name for yourself Echizen.

Ryoma: Hmph. It's like I care.

_Ahotep: See, cold and self-centered._

Eiji: Nya! Don't destroy our little Ochibi's heart!

Fuji: (Smiles) I'm continuing, I'd rather play doubles with Taka-kun because I'm confident he'd be able to send back the attacks I missed. But Eiji is also fun to play with.

_Ahotep: Ah._

Fuji: And the course I'd like to take is medicine.

Tezuka: Law.

Eiji: Salesman! Nya!

Oishi: Caregiver.

Taka: Sushi maker.

Momo: Food critic.

_Ahotep: Really?_

Momo: Really.

Inui: Scientist.

Kaidoh: Shshshs, Veterinarian.

_Ahotep: I see. _

Ryoma: Law…

_Ahotep: Law?! For you? Why? You couldn't even defend yourself._

Ryoma: (Scowls then looks away) My mother wants me to take it.

_Ahotep: Ha! What a mama's boy!_

Ryoma: Urusai.

Momo: Eheheh! That's fine Echizen, I'm sure buchou would gladly give you tips.

Eiji: Eheheh!

Ryoma: Baka urusai…

_Ahotep: Eheh! Good luck with your chosen careers, I'm off! Till the next time!_

Everyone: Ja!

Momo: Waw, seems like our visitors were so quiet.

Eiji: (Laughs evilly)

Momo: Sempai?  
**19. Tsubasa**

_Tsubasa: Hi! _

_I hope you can answer these questions:_

_To Echizen: Does Momo fart a lot since he eats so much? Who would you rather go on a date with, Tezuka or Fuji?_

_To Momo: Do you think Echizen is weird? Do you like Tachibana's little sister? Who would you rather get a drink from, Inui or Kaidoh?_

_To Kaidoh: Do you have cat toys? Can I have a cat toy if you have one?_

_To Fuji: What's the worstest torture you can do to Echizen? Would you drink I juice I make even if I said it had bugs in it like one of Inui's juice?_

_To Tezuka: Do have a particular interest in any girl? Would you rather read or play tennis? Would you let a girl play in the boy's tennis team if you saw that her tennis was amazing and more powerful that Echizen's?_

_To Everyone: Do you think Echizen looks better as a couple with Ryuzaki or another girl?_

Ryoma: (Shows a grinning face to Momo who in turn grunted) Not all the times, I guarantee, but when he does fart, you'll want to die right there, right now.

_Tsubasa: Heheh, I wouldn't want to be with him then. _

Ryoma: (Snorts) And about your second question, neither. I'm not gay you know.

_Tsubasa: Like I haven't heard that before. _

Ryoma: … Fine, Tezuka-buchou. Since he won't probably talk and maybe even end up having a match.

_Tsubasa: Just like Fuji?_

Ryoma: I wish. He'd find ways to humiliate me, don't you read fanfictions?

Taka: (Points a finger at Ryoma) You read fanfictions?! Noh! (Grabs a racket with his own blue will) SUPER POWERS! BURNING!

Ryoma: (Gets the racket) Mada mada dane, sempai.

Taka: Gomen…

Akaya: Hm, so that happens when he touches his racket right? (Gives Taka his racket back)

Taka: BURNING! (swings his racket around the place with such amazing speed and hits Akaya)

Akaya: Ack! Sign of caution, mustn't go near him in tennis.

Marui: Hehehe.

Akaya: What are you laughing about?! Marui-sempai?!

Marui: Hehehe, it's just that your nose… Hahaha! (Drops down with laughter)

Eiji: (Points at Akaya's nose then falls down to the floor beside Marui)

Yukimura: Marui… you shouldn't do that.

Niou: Children.

Yagyuu: No. They're ill-disciplined seniors.

Sanada: …

Akaya: (Looks at his nose, cross-eyed then looks back up) Does anyone want to fall too?

Momo: Hahahhaha! (Drops dead to the floor) No one has gotten a nasty hit like that from sempai! You probably won't be able to date till you're in collage!

Akaya: (Blushes angrily) Baka! Take that back!

Everyone else: …

Momo: (Wipes his tears of joy then takes back his seat) I'll get back to you later. (looks at a very frustrated Kirihara) Anyways, I, with my personal experience, (Ryoma glares) must say that Echizen is weird.

_Tsubasa: Why'd you say that?_

Momo: Well, because he's so quiet, he doesn't even talk to girls and to other people except for tennis folk.

_Tsubasa: Hmm… that is kind of weird._

Momo: It is. Now for your next question,

_Tsubasa: Do you like tachibana's sister?_

Momo: (Twitched) I knew the question… anyways, I—

Ryoma: (Grins stupidly) Love her.

Momo: Baka! There you go again. I won't say another word anymore.

_Tsubasa: Then you do love her? Wow, you're one dedicated kid._

Momo: Baka! I--

Ryoma: Love her and will marry her.

Momo: Urusai!

Ryoma: Hehe, mada mada dane.

Momo: I've had it, ILIKEHERBUTNOTLIKELIKEHERYOUKNOW,DOYOUGETIT?!

_Tsubasa: Amazingly!_

Momo: Top that. (Scoffs at Ryoma)

Ryoma: (looks away angrily) Baka sempai.

Momo: (Grins stupidly) hehehehe. Oh yeah, I'd rather get a drink from…

Inui: (Holds up a pitcher, hoping…)

Momo: (Looks at the pitcher with great disgust) Not you!

Inui: Sad…

_Tsubasa: From Kaidoh then?_

Kaidoh: shshshshs. (Then holds up a glass)

Momo: (Sweat drops) I chose neither.

_Tsubasa: Hm…_

Momo: Fine! I choose… Inui-sempai. At least it helps my stamina. (Looks grudgingly at Kaidoh) Who knows what disgusting and unhealthy stuff mamushi has placed in that.

Kaidoh: Shshhhshshs. I'm answering your question… No. I do have toys but I won't give you a single one, even lend you one. Never.

_Tsubasa: Selfish. _

Kaidoh: Shhshshshs.

_Tsubasa: Shshshhs. Heheh. Anyways, Fuji it's your turn._

Fuji: Hm… the worst might be manipulating him to do something humiliating like dancing in every single classroom wearing a clown costume. But then again, that could be the least of the many torture plans I have for him, (looks at the gang with open eyes) and for every single one of them.

Everybody: Fuji…

Fuji: (Immediately smiles) And I would drink your drinks, if, if it's healthy. Because, even though Inui has placed a million insects in his juices it would end up healthy, and yours will hopefully be, too.

_Tsubasa: Heheh. Thanks, Tezuka's turn!_

Tezuka: I don't have any interest in a girl but if I did have, you wouldn't be the person I'd like to share it with. I'd rather play tennis. No, I won't because she's a girl who belongs to the girl's tennis club.

_Tsubasa: Hmm… so straight forward. Now! To my last question!_

Eiji: Yosh! Ochibi and Ryuzaki's the best!

Akaya: But there are fans for AkayaSakuno.

Eiji: Ha! Leave them!

Momo: Yeah, I couldn't imagine another girl but Ryuzaki-chan in the arms of Echizen. Heheh, that sounded odd.

Taka: Yeah, it did. But they do look nice together.

Momo: Yeah! Remember when Echizen was leaving for US, she said "Fight-O!" And he held the ball up—

Oishi: So young, so young.

Momo: Yeah… that.

Oishi: I wouldn't mind Echizen to end up with Ryuzaki-chan too. Neh Fuji.

Fuji: Maybe.

_Tsubasa: Heheh! Thanks for answering my questions! _

Everyone: Bye!

Marui: Ja! Sayonara! See ya soon!

Akaya: What was that for?

Marui: I wanted people to remember me, so don't talk anymore.

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Eiji: Now, for the song of the chapter! "Signal Fire" By the Snow Patrol!

Signal Fire

By: Snow Patrol

The perfect words never crossed my mind,

'cause there was nothing in there but you,

I felt every ounce of me screaming out,

but the sound was trapped deep in me,

all I wanted just sped right passed me,

While I was rooted fast to the Earth,

I could be stuck here for a thousand years,

without your arms to drag me out,

_There you are standing right in front of me (x2)_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked,_

_Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety,_

**No I won't wait forever (x2)**

In the conclusion and the aftermath,

you are my signal fire,

The only resolution and the only joy,

Is in the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes,

_There you are standing right in front of me, (x2)_

_All these fear falls away to leave me naked,_

_Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety,_

There you are standing right in front of me, (x2)

All these fears falls aways to leave me naked,

Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety,

**No I won't wait forever (x3)**

------------------------------------

**TBC...**

**Next on are Pokematic7, xxmyxshellxx, kirrah05, Kitsu.**

**Tell me if I got the characters wrong and give me tips. :)**

**Thanks for reading, review's are highly appreciated since that's what keeps this fic going. :)**

**I placed in the fonts differently since they won't separate, in the song I mean.**

**IMPORTANT: **

**Sorry but I won't be able to update for a long time! I still have to study. So… I'll update as soon as I can. Patience, and sorry!  
**


	7. 7

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column- ****Remember to scroll down for a special part for the first time on Ask You Seigaku Regulars Column! **

**Thank you for all your support! **

Momo: Hi!

Everyone: Welcome back to, Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column!

Momo: And still with us are our very close friends! Rikkai Dai Fuzoku!

Rikkai: Hi! And Hn/s.

Eiji: Today we start with our twentieth caller, Pokematic7!

**20. Pokematic7**

_Pokematic7: Hi everyone! This is so great! I've been waiting for one of these! Okay, so please help me. My questions are:_

_To Ryoma-kun(since I think he's awsome!): 1.I'm thinking about writing a story about Ryoma's long lost twin sister(actually better than sounds), what do you think? 2.I feel your pain Ryoma. People trying to get you to go out with someone when you're only 12?! It gets so annoying._

_To everyone: 1.My friend likes tennis but refuses to watch this show or read the manga, how can I convince her to at least try it? 2.I love tennis and am pretty okay, but my serves SUCK! Could you give me some pointers? And not be so harsh?Puppy dog-no-Kitten eyes_

_To Tezuka: Why are you so serious? If you stay like that people will mistake you for being like 30 or something, like I did. Heh heh, and you can't give me laps for saying that._

_To Eiji and Momo: You know Eiji, you and my friend Amanda(same friend from before) should really meet each other. I mean you're both hyper and funny, although she isn't usually that dense and stupid... and she can sometimes be sorta violent... Maybe Momo should meet her then._

_Okay, that's my questions, answer away. Oh, and one more thing: RYOMA, YOU ARE THE BEST! But you're so dense._

_Pokematic7_

Ryoma: (Answers dully) Thanks.

_Pokematic7: No prob!_

Ryoma: Guess I'll start,

Momo: (Slaps Ryoma hard on the back) That's how we do it Echizen! Be excited, be enthusiastic! You make me proud! (Chibi tears falls from his face as "stars" starts twinkling about)

Ryoma: Baka. Okay, about your story about me having a twin sister… I think… or all I can say is good luck.

Momo: Baka! Dense!

Eiji: Dense, dense, dense!

Akaya: And bratty! (The three turns at Akaya)

Ryoma: Why are you even joining?

Akaya: Why?! It's not like you're not bratty, and if I could add, arrogant and self-centered.

Marui: Okay… I think that's enough.

Eiji: (Runs beside Ryoma and cover his ears) Nonononoh! You're making our ochibi—

Akaya: oh yeah, I forgot, O-chi-bi! Little kid! Ha!

Eiji: (Falls to the ground dramatically) Nooohhhh!!!

Momo: Sempai…

Oishi: (Runs towards Eiji) Eiji! It's all okay! (points at Ryoma who was staring at the window with no hint of emotion or anything near it)

Eiji: (Looks at Ryoma, dumbfounded, then after a minite…) Noooohhhh!!!! (Falls back down… dramatically of course.)

Yagyuu: (Looks at the manager over the soundproof mirror) Children.

Sanada: Hn.

Tezuka: Hnn.

Ryoma: (looks at the two) …

_Pokematic7: Halloo? _

Ryoma: Hn… and thanks for understanding me… I guess. And I give you my _best_ wishes for your story. Having a twin sister is okay… kind of…

_Pokematic7: Thanks! Okay! Moving on!_

Niou: So… you want your friend to watch PoT… well tell her that—

Eiji: IT'S THE BEST ANIME EVER!

_Pokematic7: That's what I said! But it didn't work…_

Eiji: Aw, nya! I'm out of ideas…

Niou: SO as I was saying… tell her that—

Momo: We have very good scientific and logical moves that humans like you can do!

Eiji: Hahaha! Nice one!

Jackal: Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.

Yagyuu: (Smirks slightly)

Marui: When I start seeing people like you do our oh-so impressive moves I'll go out with Ryuzaki-baachan.

Akaya: hahahah! I bet you a thousand yen you'd never even dare!

Marui: haha! How'd ya know!

Akaya: Hahahha!

_Pokematic7: Noisy, noisy people…You guys do know you're not helping._

Niou: Okay, so this is what I thought of,

Marui: Urusai (Noisy) Niou! We're trying to apologize here! Sorry Pokematic7!

Niou: That's it. I'm not talking anymore.

Eiji: Aww! Come on Niou-chin!

Niou: Niou-_chin?!_

Eiji: Nyahaha!

Momo: Sempai?

_Pokematic7: People! People! None of this is helping!  
_

Ryoma: Really? (Sarcasm)

_Pokematic7: (Sweat drops) Come on people._

Fuji: Why don't you just tell her that this story can give her… let's see, encouragement to do better. And besides that, you can tell her that our show is also comedy.

_Pokematic7: Yeah, it is comedy too. Thanks Fuji you're a great help, not like the others._

Niou: (Stares at Fuji blankly) …

Fuji: (Smiles) And also about your serving… are you sure you always stay at the right position? Positioning is very important you know. And always make sure that you have a good ball toss. Tezuka would gladly explain it to you further.

Tezuka: Hn… If you watch pros play, they can always throw the ball up and it usually comes straight back to the same hand. What you need to do is make sure your arms move together when you're doing the toss so they work in tandem. If your toss is all over the place then your arms are going to move differently and you'll have inconsistencies. And maybe you think that you have to bring the serve down fast, you don't. The arm will naturally bring the ball into court. So keep on accelerating up on the ball and use your legs to generate more power. Hope that will help you.

_Pokematic7: Thanks!!_

Fuji: (Claps his hands)

Eiji: That's our buchou!

Ryoma: Maa… genius.

Marui: Yukimura! (Tugs Yukimura's jacket) Look! He's over shadowing you!

Yukimura: Ah, hm…

Marui?

Yagyuu: Just let him be… after all Tezuka-kun's a true prodigy. (Looks straightly at Tezuka)

Tezuka: And if you are wondering why I'm always serious, it's because I find nothing funny.

_Pokematic7: What? That's not possible! Surely something makes you want to laugh._

Tezuka: …

_Pokematic7: …_

Eiji: nya, nya! Moving on! I'd be glad to meet her! But our dimensions won't allow it.

_Pokematic7: Really? So explain to me… how can I talk to you guys?  
_

Momo: that's easy, you don't talk to us. It's just a story in the internet. Man people, why can't you understand the laws of physics?

Kaidoh: Waw. Shshshs, you actually listen in class. Wait, does it really involve the laws of physics? (Smirks slightly then hisses)

Momo: Urusai… (noisy)

_Pokematic7: Sheeesh, anyways! Thanks Oh, and one more thing: RYOMA, YOU ARE THE BEST! But you're so dense._

Ryoma: Yo.

Everyone: …

Momo: Does he really say yo?

Eiji: Beats me.

**21. xxmyxshellxx**

_Xxmyxshellxx: Hi! _

_Lol! This is gregarious (SAT word for hilarious). _

_  
Mimi has questions for Seigaku! Mimi loves Seigaku tennis team!  
Hola Amigos!  
To Fuji-senpai! You're a sexy sadistic beast! ;p  
What's your favorite kind of Cajun cuisine? Because in Louisana, it's known for it's Cajun shrimp and all.(sp)_

_To Ryoma-kun: (who should be spanked by his cat Karupin)  
Have you hit puberty yet? Because if you did...-pats you on the back-  
I'm taller than you._

_To Inui: (whose bizarre drinks makes everyone cower in fear 'cept Fuji)  
do you have any organization outlines when you take your notes/data? How do you write so fast w/out having crappy handwriting? _

_To Tezuka (w/ face can outfreeze a freezer):  
Do you have any techniques for tennis? I'm interested in it (and my classmate is the top in the state)_

_To Eiji (whose ah-dorableness outlives a teddy bears):  
Have you ever EVER been serious and grumpy (symptons of PMS ya know jkjk)_

_To Momo (the one w/ the high metabolism)  
HOW DO YOU NOT GET ANY FRICKIN FAT ON YOU WHEN YOU EAT A BILLION BURGERS A DAY! i'm am so jealous of you. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!  
-strangles nearest weight-  
Anyway, have any weight losing tip? Or butt toning tip? Cuz your butt is H-O-T!  
Just kidding. Never looked at it._

_'Kay kay reply back, ne? Adios amigos! -giggles-_

Fuji: (Scratches his head) Um… thanks, you're the first person who called me a sexy beast… my favorite Cajun hmm… I know I had heard of that before.

Taka: An authentic Cajun meal is usually a three-pot affair, with one pot dedicated to the main dish, one dedicated to steamed rice, skillet cornbread, or some other grain dish, and the third containing whatever vegetable is plentiful or available.

Fuji: Arigatou… soka! I'd love for Louisiana Creole cuisine.

Taka: Hmm… delectable.

Momo: Just listening to you guys, I want to eat some of that too!

Eiji: Food… Surprisingly I don't yearn for burgers anymore. Nya! Food!

Ryoma: Moving on, moving on. I hit puberty already, and I don't care if you're taller than me. For all I care, be taller than me.

_Xxmyxshellxx: Touch!_

Ryoma: … And if I ever meet you, I'd ask for Karupin to scratch and bite you all together.

_Xxmyxshellxx: Now… let's not go that far. We just met!_

Ryoma: Urusai.

Inui: (Looks up then glasses glimmers) I organize my notes at the later time, and who's to say my hand-writing isn't crappy? As long as I could understand it, I don't need to keep it legible and neat.

Tezuka: (Coughs for attention) Moves, you know my drop shot, my groundstroke. Try that.

_Xxmyxshellxx: Hm… that's all?_

Tezuka: Yes.

Eiji: My turn, my turn! Nya! I have been grumpy before, I even hit my sister back before. Well you see, it was because she was snooping around my room and toying with my stuff when I was 10. And you know how much I hate it when people don't ask permission first.

_Xxmyxshellxx: hm, I know._

Momo: And the last! I don't GET ANY FRIKIN' FAT BECAUSE OF EXECRISE and my being super and athletic. SO keep that in your mouth! Ha! Hahhaha! So a tip for you if you don't want to grow fat, don't eat a lot! Or exercise a lot! Got that!

_xxmyxshellxx: Hmm… did you just eat candy?  
_

Momo: No. (Hides a candy bar wrapper)

Marui: Man! We didn't even talk that much.

Akaya: Why? Is there anything to say?

Marui: …

Everyone: Bye!

_Xxmyxshellxx: bye!_

**22.kirrah05**

_Kirrah05: Hi! I'm back! Kaidoh-sama!!!! Hehehe._

_To my lovely Kaidoh-sama(mwah!):  
1. Well, I am still a beginner at Tennis... I get tired easily… Do you know any exercises fitting to a newbie to improve my stamina?  
2. Just curious, What is your favorite food?  
3. Oh! I want to greet you a happy birthday for May 11th... And for your last question, why did you replace your orange bandana with a green one?  
I Love you, Kaidoh!_

_To Fuji:  
When I tasted wasabi the first time, I thought my tougue would burn!! I'm amazed you can eat those things!! and for your question, how many cactus do you own?_

_To Tezuka:  
Do you think it would be fitting if I used volley in offensive play, and groundstroke for defensive?  
AND  
Are you dating anyone? and what type of girl do you want?(Gomen, my friend here is dying to know)_

_To Inui:  
How do you make your juices anyway? Cause I want to make one._

_To Oishi:  
Ehehehehe...everybody calls me weird too...snivel ...  
You treat Eiji as your what? little brother?_

_To Ryoma:  
Where did you get your cap from? It's so cute!_

_To Eiji:  
Do you always treat Momo and Ryoma for food?_

_To Momo:  
Wow...you had worms? Just kidding! What personality on Tachibana An you like most?_

_To Taka:  
When you're in burning mode, who only can stop you?Why?_

_That's all! THANKS A LOT!! Happy Birthday again Kaidoh for May 11th!! Mwah!_

_Kaidoh FOREVER XD!_

Kaidoh: (Hisses as Momo snickers) Great, she's back. For improving your stamina, run, run, run.

And my favorite food is sushi. Japanese food.

_Kirrah05: Japanese food! Of course!_

Kaidoh: And, you're wondering why I replaced my orange bandana with my green one, that's because I have different colored bandanas. It's not like I should wear one color for the rest of my life.

Momo: Awwwww! Mamushi's got the sense of fashion!

Kaidoh: Noisy porcupine head. Shshhshshs.

Momo: Baka Mamushi! (Battle, rumble, destruction)

Inui: (Looks up from his notebook) And he says thanks for remembering his birthday.

_Kirrah05: No prob! Moving on!_

Fuji: I only have one cactus, and he is cacti. (Smiles! Yeah!)

Tezuka: (Coughs)

Fuji: Ah, Tezuka, it's your turn. (Smile!)

Tezuka: Yes, Kirrah05. That would be good play, just remember to execute your plans properly and to anticipate the enemy's next moves.

_Kirrah05: Thanks!_

Tezuka: And for the type of girl… I just ask one thing of her, silence.

Eiji: Silence?! How will your relationship grow? You need to talk, and learn more about each other! Neh, Momo-chin!"

Momo: Hai, hai!

Eiji: (Turns at Ryoma) Ochibi! Promise me you'll have a girlfriend! Look at him, (points at Tezuka) And him! (Points at Sanada) They're late! They could never go out now! Look at their faces! So so… stoic!!!

Momo: Echizen! Promise me you won't turn out to be like them!

Ryoma: (Scowls at them and looks away) Mada mada dane.

Eiji: Ochibi!

Momo: Echizen!

Inui: … I believe it's my turn. About the people who are asking on how I make my delectable juices, just stack up insects and plants, make sure their not poisonous, or that poisonous… (Glasses glimmers) And eggs. I'm sorry but I won't give you my specific ingredients.

Oishi: I believe it's my turn, (Coughs) Okay, as I've said before I treat Eiji as someone very special—

Ryoma: Gay.

Oishi: (Looking hurt)

Marui: You're gay?!

Eiji: No!!!! I'm—

Ryoma: Gay. Gay. GAY.

Akaya: Really?

Ryoma: (Nods)

Yukimura: I never knew they were gay. (Whispers to Sanada who in turn shook his head)

Sanada: Neither have I.

Niou: Did you just here that… their gay.

Oishi: (Starts to see darkness)

Yagyuu: Hm… Gay men.

Yanagi: Hmm… Must add that. (Writes down his notebook)

Jackal: I didn't know they were gay.

Oishi: Whispers, nothing but backstab… and darkness… Ack! (Falls to the floor)

Eiji: Oishi!

Everyone else: …

Eiji: Oishi! NOoh! (O.o) (Looks back at the people in the room, tear-eyed) I—I'm ashamed of you people! Waaa!!!! Ooooiiishhhiiiii!!!!

Oishi: Yes? (Suddenly sits back up)

Eiji: Oishi! (Hugs Oishi tightly)

Oishi: (Blushes) Eiji! Not here!

Eiji: I don't care!

Ryoma: (Twitching so much)

Momo: Noooohhh! My eyes! Impurity!!!! Gayness!!! Nooooohhhhh!

Fuji: (Opens his eyes after a short while, closes it) Maa… I didn't know it was that serious.

Inui: (Writes so fast in his book) Ii data.

Marui: So… gay…

Akaya: I can't take it! Ahhhh!

Momo: I have to get out of this place! No women no females!!! Noooh!

Eiji: (Ends the hug and looks at Oishi genuinely) Oishi…

Oishi: Eiji…

Ryoma: Gay people…. (Looks back at the group) I think their going to kiss. And Kirrah05, Mind you. My hat was bought in America. Find it for yourself.

_Kirrah05: Bad!  
_

Eiji: Hoi, hoi! Nyah! I don't always treat them… and I never will again! (Opens his wallet) Because of them, I couldn't even afford to buy the new pair of shoes I've been eying on. (Chibi tears falls)

Momo: Aww! It's a sempai's job to take care of his juniors!

Eiji: Nya! Momo's going to kill me and my bank account!

Momo: (Raises his hands up to chest level and gestures for a no) I won't do it again! Besides, I know how you feel… (Turns and looks at Ryoma who looked back with a mischievous grin) Now, for my question, the personality I like most on An is…

Ryoma: (Grins) Her looks.

Momo: Nooo! I am not that shallow!

Ryoma: Then what is it? (Taunts Momo)

Momo: Well… its her… (Gives a dangerous look at Ryoma) And don't even utter a word. Is her I-can-handle-everything attitude.

Kaidoh: Well, leave it to porcupine head to have a woman to defend him.

Momo: Baka! That wasn't what I meant!

Kaidoh: Shhhhhshhhhhhhhhhh

Momo: Baka mamushi!

Taka: Okay, now that's enough. It's my turn already, okay. You know, kirrah05, anyone who can get the racket out from my grip is most likely to stop me in my burning mode. As long as I don't hold a racket, there won't be a burning mode. (Smiles)

_Kirrah05: Thanks guys! For answering my questions! Till the next time!_

Everyone: Ja!

**23.Kitsu**

_Kitsu: Hi! Hehehe. anyways, I wanted to ask:  
To Tezuka and Ryoma: When have you both started being cold and nonchalant? I mean, you guys couldn't have possibly be like that since childhood right?_

_To Eiji and Oishi: If I find you women will you both stop being gay? _

_To Momo and Kaidoh: If I killed one of you will the other be sad for some reason? So if the other is sad, does that mean you guys are friends or something?_

_To Fuji: Since when have you became a sadist? Are you gay?_

_To Inui: Are you a homosexual stalker? _

_To kawamura: Where you cursed that whenever you hold a racket you'll be the opposite character? Or are you a superhero who's secret identity is to be a shy sushi maker that changes when he's going to fight a villain, and then your super weapon is a tennis racket that does all sorts of things?_

Everyone: Hi!

Ryoma: Okay, I'll start to get this over with. I have been cold and nonchalant since before the series, since my first day of school, and since I could remember. The end.

_Kitsu: Ah, since the start of your little, little life. _

Ryoma: …

Tezuka: Ahem, I've been that way since I turned twelve.

_Kitsu: Okay!_

Momo: Okay, it's my turn! I don't care if you kill the stupid snake, I'd even like it… so that means we're not friends.

Kaidoh: Like I care if he kills you. I'd even help him out. Fushuuuuu…

Momo: Baka Mamushi!

Kaidoh: Baka Porcupine Head! (Battle: punch here, punch there. Punches everywhere!)

Oishi: Stop it!

Kaidoh: (Stands up and looks away, glaring) Fusssshsuuuu…

Momo: (He too stood up but provokes Kaidoh with his actions…) Fushuhuhuuuuuuu!!!!!

Kaidoh: Baka!

Oishi: (Sweat drops)

_Kitsu: So… that's a no then. Moving on!_

Fuji: I believe it's my turn. I am glad to say that I've started being sadistic and malicious since birth. I remember the younger days… with my brother, and sister. And I am not gay.

_Kitsu: I was just asking. _

Inui: (Looks up from his notebook) I'm not a homosexual stalker. I am not gay, and I do not stalk people, I study people. Stalking is the crime of harassing somebody with persistent and inappropriate attention, and I don't do such things.

Taka: Okay, I'm guessing it's my turn! For your first question, I was never cursed. Second, I'm not a super hero who does all sorts of things.

_Kitsu: That was depressing… I always saw you as a hero. _

Taka: Gomen, demo… I'm just a tennis player with unbelievable strength. That's all.

_Kitsu: Still… It would be great to see you as a hero… a super hero… Oh well! Thanks anyways! Till the next time!!!!! Ja! Sayonara! Bye! _

Everyone: Ja!!

**----- It's a special? -----**

(Note: They are all reading index cards ;P)

Momo: Hi everyone! Throughout the whole show, we have been answering questions.

Eiji: Questions about ourselves, and about tennis.

Marui: But now! There has been someone asking for advice from us!

Akaya: And that's a first! A FIRST!!

Oishi: So here is the lucky reviewer, _libertykid!!!_

Fuji: She says:

"_Ok, I have a serious problem that I need help on. Anyone who feels like answering can answer (Don't want to leave anyone out): Recently my boyfriend has been hurting me a lot, ex. hitting me when he is mad, etc... I don't know if I should just forget about it, seeing as he is really stressed right now, or break up with him. It took me a while to actually say this, so please give me your opinions on what I should do_."

Niou: Okay, I'll start. Personally, I give you my condolences. For advice, maybe you shouldn't see him for a while. But go back with him in a later time.

Jackal: Niou, I don't believe that. For me, she better break up with him, why should she cope with all this hurt? And first of all, why should she accept the hits?

Momo: You're both wrong! She should get a guy to beat up her boyfriend! That man! How dare he hit a girl!

Eiji: Calm down Momo-chin. Libertykid-chan, maybe you should talk to him. You know, or help him with whatever he's doing. Maybe you could lighten up his load.

Oishi: That was good Eiji!

Eiji: (Blushes)

Ryoma: (Cat ears suddenly stands from his hair and turns at **you**) Gay guys.

Fuji: (Smiles) Yeah, Lighten up his load, or if you couldn't take it anymore. You could always break-up with him, but then, you'd just add up to his load making him more stressed and sad.

Marui: (Sweat drops) I don't think you want to help her…

Fuji: (Smile!)

Yanagi: For me, talking civilly is the best way. But if he hurts you, throw something at him.

Marui: …

Akaya: Why don't you…

Yukimura: If you really like him, you'd just forget about it. But if you want your relationship to really work out. Talk to him.

Sanada: (Nods in agreement)

Ryoma: Should I say anything?

Momo: No. You keep on messing everything up, let your seniors handle situations like this! (Flashes Ryoma a smile shining with the sun)

Ryoma: (Winced)

Inui: Hmm… not knowing anything about you makes me fail miserably, but contemplating your situation, the best thing to do is like the others had to say, help up with lightening his load of work.

Tezuka: Hn…

Akaya: But still! He had hurt her! That wasn't very manly!

Momo: Yeah!

Akaya: We should beat him up!

Momo: Yeah!

Akaya: We should roast him up!

Momo: Yeah!

Kaidoh: (Hisses) The moron became an underling.

Yagyuu: … They're still so noisy.

Taka: Let them be, it's not always they have fun. Anyways, for advice Libertykid-chan, give your boyfriend some time alone, to think and cool his mind. But then again, helping him in his work is good, but if he hurts you in the action, just leave him alone first. Not break-up with him… just make sure he doesn't break up with you first.

Ryoma: Yeah, you better dump the guy before he dumps you, neh sempai. (Smirks evilly)

Taka: (Reddens) That wasn't what I wanted to say!

Ryoma: Ja! Hope these people were able to help you! Ja!

Everyone else: Ja!

Taka: Wait! You—

Fuji: Now for the song this chapter: "Heaven Knows (The Angel Has Flown)" By Orange and Lemons!

**Heaven Knows (The Angel Has Flown)  
**By: Orange and Lemons

A dedication to all Filipino authors in the net: Call me corny for picking this song. :P

There are times when I'm lying in my bed  
Hug my pillow and cry from this tip again  
And my eyes are like windshields on a rainy day  
Almost rubbed down, swelling, as I keep on  
Dipping my face in these cold hands of mine  
Heaven knows how bitter I am

Chorus  
'Cause this angel has flown away from me  
Leaving me in drunken misery  
I should have clipped her wings and made her mine  
For all eternity  
Now this angel has flown away from me  
Thought I had the strength to set her free  
Did what I did because I love her so  
Will she ever find her way back home to me  
Aah…

I'm so tired, I feel like catching forty winks  
Being up all night in this elbow room  
That puts me in a trance  
Where hopes and dreams come true  
Now my lips are burning and my eyes are hurting  
From this fuse I mixed till I light another  
Cigarette just to pass my time, oh  
Heaven knows how bitter I am

(Repeat chorus)

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys/ girls! Sorry for a very late update, school just started. **

**Anyways, I just wanted to add, I've added stuff like what I did with ****libertykid**** and advising, well I/ we like helping out and mostly, people just ask questions about tennis and the regulars, -I'm ****not**** saying I hate that-, its because she has asked for personal advice. So there! Starting from now on, I'd be featuring someone who asks for advice, something deep of course. **

**I know some of you feel it is unfair, but helping others is my count, but then… **

**FUN is best! **

**But don't stop sending your questions! Keep them coming and I'll have it up!**

**  
Next on, Pat-chan, Kira wolf345, Pat-chan, kawaii23! More of you next chapter! **


	8. 8

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column****- Just scroll down for some advice ******

Ryoma: Hi…

Eiji: Awww! Come on ochibi! Louder! Nya! (Pulls Ryoma next to him) HI! Minna-san!

Ryoma: (Wincing) Urusai.

Yagyuu: …

Everyone else: Welcome back to the "Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column"!

Momo: And thank you for your reviews! For all the callers! We thank you for supporting our radio show!

Marui: So we have more of… "Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column"!

Akaya: You know, the title is quite getting into my nerves… its like we're not even here!

Yukimura: Just let it be… we are just guest after all…

Akaya: Yeah but!

Sanada: Akaya. Let them, it is there show.

Akaya: Hai. But still…

Jackal: Shouldn't we be starting already?

Akaya: Why are you asking me?! Why don't you ask _**them,**_THE Seigaku Regulars.

Jackal: (Sweat drops)

Momo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. (Looks away…) Ingrates… (Then looks back cheerfully) We have our twenty-fourth caller!

**24. Pat-chan**

_Pat-chan: Hi minna! _

Everyone: Hi!!

_Pat-chan: Hi Hi minna-san  
To everyone:  
do you really dislike Yaoi that much?_

_To inui: Would An and Ryoma make a good couple? (since it's always Sakuno )_

_To momo: how would you feel if Ann did end up with Ryoma?_

_To Ryoma: You are so kawaii_

Momo: Really? Do you even have to ask if _**we**_ hate it that much?! (Looks at Ryoma, once again, with pure disgust) And I can't believe I'm getting paired up with him. (Points at Ryoma who was innocently looking out the window)

Ryoma: …

Marui: Hai! Hai! I'd rather go on a date with… dare I say Ryuzaki-baachan.

-----

With Ryuzaki-sensei…

Sakuno: Obaa-chan, they keep on mocking you… won't you do anything about it?

Sumire: Let children be children… besides, I've thought of something for payback.

_Momo: Hahhaha! Nice one!_

_Marui: (Peace Sign! Or whatever sign he does!)_

Sumire: Especially for Momo…

Sakuno: O-o-baa-chan?

-----

Fuji: But it is somehow interesting… don't you think so Tezuka?

Tezuka: …

Fuji: (smile) And what interests me is the love triangle between Echizen-kun, Tezuka, and me.

_Pat-chan: Huh? You read yaoi?_

Fuji: Yes, since it isn't avoidable. Out category is mostly made of yaoi parings.

_Pat-chan: Yeah! I noticed. _

Niou: I didn't know you where gay…

Fuji: (Turns to smile at Niou) I'm not gay.

Niou: Oh… my bad.

Akaya: Okay, could we move on to the next question.

Momo: (Grins) Why? Can't relate? Hahahahha!

Akaya: Baka! Urusai…

Marui: Oh yeah! You got banded right?!

Akaya: …

Momo: Why? What did he do?

Marui: Hehehhe, before I answer you, treat me to cake later!

Momo: What? If I'm not mistaken you're a year older than me…

Oishi: (Suddenly buts in) And that was a year you missed!

Momo: Yeah, yeah. So! You should be the one treating me!

Eiji: Yeah!

Ryoma: And me too. (The three turns to look at Ryoma) What? I'm the youngest in the show. I even deserve more sweets than all of you together.

-----

In the Fan Girls of Ryoma Organization…

An insignificant person who I won't name: Keep on baking people! The oujisama wants sweets! (Around the place, heart shapes with Ryoma's face in the middle of it is seen throughout the vicinity)

Insignificant person: Faster!

_Momo: Annoying brat! I'm sure you'll be filled with cakes when we go back to school tomorrow._

_Ryoma: … I don't like their cakes. They're all smashed up inside my locker._

_Momo: Oh._

Insignificant person: And make sure you pack it all in fragile!!!!!!

Fan Girls: Haaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----

Akaya: Have you guys forgot about me?!

Ryoma: Aren't you an insignificant person? (Smirks)

Akaya: I hate you…

Ryoma: So?

Akaya: Ha! I think you are better of with that Tachibana girl!

Ryoma:?

Akaya: So I can have the girl of your little childish dreams!

Ryoma: What happened to him?

_Pat-chan: I think he's answering the second question…_

Ryoma: …

Momo: Oi! Oi! I thought An-chan was mine!  
-----

Kamio: What???? An-chan doesn't belong to you!!! (Shouts at the radio)

-----

Momo: Oooaaaawww! Somebody just shouted at me through the radio. Is that possible?

Inui: No.

Momo: … I think I'm deaf…

Kaidoh: Why? When have you ever been okay? As far as I know, you're deaf, blind, senseless, and an idiot. Shshhshshshshsh And a baka porcupine.

Momo: Urusai!!!! (Fight!)

Ryoma: How can he answer the next question when he's fighting?

Momo: Wait! (Pushes Kaidoh's face away for some reason… Then sits on the couch) I'll answer it!

Kaidoh: …SHHSHSHSH… …

Momo: What I'll feel is total range. Besides I won't allow Echizen to hit on women older than him. No, no nohhh… That's just bad practice, Neh Echizen. (Grins)

Ryoma: …

Akaya: Okay. Bye. Now.

_Pat-chan: Wait—_

Akaya: Next!

**25. Kira wolf354**

_Kira wolf354: Hey!_

_Hi ppls!  
Fuji:What do you think of the FujiSaku pair cause I'm in love with it and pretty much hate Ryoma in general.  
Ryoma:I don't like you even if you have good tennis skills I don't like you got that!?  
Kaidoh:What do you think of the fics with SakuxAll Rikkaidai boys?  
Momo:Do you think An is hot because you turns in a shade of tomato red when shes around.  
Tezuka:What if Ryoma was gay what would you do?  
Taka:Are you going out with Tomoka?  
Eiji:That suprised me that you were gay but have you gone on dates with Oishi?  
Oishi:Whats with the egg head look?  
Inui:Can I have some of your drinks I found some of them on the internet and made some and drank it and I thought they tasted GREAT!  
Thats all for now I'll be back!_

Fuji: I'll begin, the pair is just fine to me because I'm sure Ryuzaki-chan would grow up into a beautiful lady. (Smiles at Ryoma)

Ryoma: … (Looks away, annoyed) I hate you…

Fuji: Saa… I wasn't able to catch that Echizen-kun.

Ryoma: I wasn't talking to you.

Fuji: (Smiles)

Kaidoh: Shhshshshhs

Akaya: Hey it's the snakes turn!

Kaidoh: shshshshshhs! I don't care about those stupid shhshshs pairings.

Akaya: Ha! Then I'll have that girl under my clutches!

Oishi: (Sighs) Now, this is what happens when there are only limited female members of the cast…

Taka: You like her too?

Oishi: Who else is there to like?

Niou: There are a lot of women there, you don't have to limit yourselves to one girl.

Yukimura: (Nods) Do you have anyone in mind Niou?

Niou: (Blushes then looks away) None.

Yukimura: If you say so… (Smiles)

Marui: Ha! I like that girl too! (Joins Akaya) She once baked me a cake and it tasted sooo sweet!

Momo: Hey! What about An-chan?! (Everyone turns to Momo)

Ryoma: (Smirks) Oh yeah, her…

Akaya: (Grins) That feisty girl from fudomine?

Momo: You know her?

Akaya: Of course! Idiot! Don't you remember when our match was postponed?

Momo: Baka.

Akaya: What was that?!

Marui: Akaya! Come on! We're all friends.

Kaidoh: (hisses) There's no point on making both idiots stop.

Momo & Akaya: Shut up!

Kaidoh: (Looks at them firmly then hisses) Porcupine head and an Imp.

Momo: No seriously! Shut it! I've still got to answer my question!

Kaidoh: (Hisses at Momo then turns to Akaya and hisses at him too)

Akaya: Snakes!

Kaidoh: …

Momo: Okay for my question! An isn't hot! And I do not blush in front of her!

Inui: (Suddenly appears in front of Momo pulling out a picture from his pocket) Here.

Momo: (Nosebleeds) What?! Where'd you get this?! (Hits Inui in the head but misses) You pervert!

Inui: I'm not a pervert, it was just— (Hit!)

Momo: That was good for you, nice shot Echizen! (Smacks Ryoma at the back)

Ryoma: Huh? Oh, yeah… having a pervert as a father has really gotten into me…

Tezuka: (Coughs)

Yukimura: Are you sure you're fine? You keep on coughing? (Pats Tezuka on the back caringly)

Tezuka: I told you it's nothing.

Sanada: (chibified;Looks at Tezuka grudgingly) …

Tezuka: (chibified; looks at Sanada cluelessly)

Yukimura: If you say so…

Tezuka: (Coughs)

Yukimura: There you go again… (now chibified; pats a chibi Tezuka on the back as a chibified Sanada stares grudgingly once more)

Tezuka: Betsuni. For my question, if Echizen were gay I'd make him enter the girls tennis team, besides, I think they need a better ace…

_Kira wolf354: Seems so…_

Taka: Okay my turn! Yosh! To your question, I'm not dating and mostly not Osakada-chan! She's too young…

Eiji: Hora hora, nya! I do go out with Oishi!

Ryoma: … once again, gayness fills the area…

Momo: (Looks teary-eyed) Oh come on Echizen, that's what you call love…

Ryoma: … Stay away from me…

Oishi: Anyway, There is nothing wrong with my hair. It's just egg-shaped. And look at Uchiha Sasuke, he has a duck tail for a hairstyle.

-----

Sasuke: Huh?

Karin: Sasuke-kun What's the problem?

Suigetsu: Huh? What's happening?

Sasuke: Betsuni.

-----

Oishi: Wow, where did that name came from?

Eiji: From you mouth, nya!

Oishi: Hehhee, silly me.

Inui: I believe it's my turn, congratulations.

Momo: What?! It tasted great?! If that was it maybe you type in wrong! You should've typed this on the search engine, "disgusting juices".!

Inui: Well, it's good to find a consumer, if you have any free time, send me the ingredients, I'd love to taste it too.

_Kira wolf354: No problem, but what about the rule you guys have? No connections from the real world to the 2 dimensional world?_

Inui: Then what do you call this thing we have now?

_Kira wolf354: Forget I said anything. And I'm off! _

Inui: Bye.

**26. Pat-chan**

_Pat-chan: Hellow again!_

Ryoma: You again?

_Pat-chan: You got that right! I got cut of by that caller!!!! _

Inui: Who? Kira wolf354?

_Pat-chan: Yeah! That one! Anyways _

_minna-sama: Why do the girls who said they would cheer for you never even came to cheer?  
To Ryoma:  
Why do you have brown hair while both of your parents has brown?  
Why do you always buy grape flavored ponta? why not orange?  
How do you feel when your being paired with Tezuka-buchou,Fuji and Momoshiro?  
What is your favorite type of music?  
Are your fan girls scary?  
What is Karupin's cat food brand?  
and finally Would you marry me? (insert giggle-ing here)_

Inui: Hmm… that's a very interesting question… (Looks over his notes)

Fuji: Maybe that was because they were busy. (Smiles)

Kaidoh: (Hisses) What? It's like we care.

Momo: Maybe its because of him that we don't have anymore female friends…

Kaidoh: What was that porcupine head?!

Momo: Nothing, nothing…

Taka: Maybe they had different plans…

Eiji: Aw! Nya! We're missing girls!

Oishi: (Hurt)

Eiji: Nya! Hehhe, gomen Oishi!

Oishi: No— problem…

Ryoma: …. Can I answer my questions already to get rid of this caller.

_Pat-chan: hey! Watch you mouth! I'm Pat-chan you know!_

Ryoma: I don't get your first question. (He bluntly says) I have brown hair because my parents have brown hair, isn't that obvious? Second, I like all the different flavors of ponta, you know, just because you only see me most of the time, drinking grape doesn't mean I don't drink orange. Third, I won't feel anything because I won't care…

Momo: Wow, he really wants to finish her off…

Akaya: Pitiful…

Ryoma: And the cat food I give him is Innova EVO Cat Food. And lastly, no. I will never marry you.

Momo: Ouch!

_Pat-chan: You're just saying that! You love me! Truly and wholly!!!_

Ryoma: …

Momo: You know guys, we've been rude. We never say goodbye properly anymore…

Akaya: (Nods in agreement)

Momo: Bye 26th caller!

**27. kawaii23**

_Kawaii23: Hello minna-san! _

_to EIJI : do you ever think of having a girlfriend?  
what's your type of girl?  
where did you get Daigoru-chan? why the name Daigoru?  
to OISHI: do u have any plans in changing your hairstyle?  
to INUI: Would you ever try for yourself the JUICE that u make?  
to TAKA-SAN: When did you "BURNING!" started?!  
to KAIDOH: Why are you always wearing a bandana?  
to MOMO: If you were a girl would u consider being Kaidoh's gf?  
to FUJI: How come u only open your eyes during intense matches?  
to RYOMA: What are your plans for the future?  
Do you want to become a tennis pro player?  
to TEZUKA: Will you marry me?! (giggles) you're so kawaii even though you have this cold aura! I am the exact opposite of you and I believe that OPPOSITES ATTRACT! So, will you marry me?! lol!_

Eiji: Hoi, hoi! I never thought of having a girlfriend… but there are those times…

Oishi: Eiji!

Eiji: Hehehe! Joking!

Ryoma: I think I'm going to puke.

Tezuka: _Hm… I'm making them enter girl's tennis club._

Eiji: Hoi, hoi! Now ochibi! Don't go puking around the place! Anyways, for the sake of answering, I'll humor you. I do think of having a girlfriend, and the type of girl I'd want is… one that can cook, (On the background Oishi gets a spatula and flips a patty) one that can make me laugh, (Oishi makes a sock puppet then plays with it) one that is well-groomed, (Oishi suits in a tuxedo, lights flickering on and off) and one who is kind hearted. (Oishi apparently makes Ryoma fall down then helps him up, looking kind and all) That's what I like with a girl, or a lover… (Looks a Oishi)

Oishi: (Looks at Eiji)

Ryoma: Now, this is just too much. Imagine straight lovers, girl and boy, girl and boy… girl and boy…

Momo: (Grins mischievously then walks behind Ryoma and whispers) Sakuno-chan and Ryoma, Sakuno-chan and Ryoma…

Ryoma: (Jumps away startled, blushing) Urusai.

Eiji: And I got Daigoru on a game booth, and then I remembered my childhood friend Daigoru… well that's about it, nya!

Oishi: Okay! My turn, simple, I have no plans on changing my hair. (Eiji pats the head of Oishi)

Inui: My turn, yes, I do try the drinks on myself and if your wondering about the aozu… It was miscalculation.

Yanagi: Better be careful Inui.

Inui: It was a once in a life-time thing… (Minds drifting off somewhere)

Taka: My burning started when… I— I don't really know, I guess when I first played tennis?

Kaidoh: (Hisses) I started wearing a bandana since I was 10…

Momo: Hahhaha! I could just imagine you!

Kaidoh: Urusai…

Momo: With your little head and a—

Kaidoh: (Looks up and sees Akaya smirking)

Momo: Annoying…

Akaya: I am the greatest!

Momo & Kaidoh: …

Momo: Anyway, I would never consider Kaidoh to be my boyfriend! Are you delusional?!

Kaidoh: Why? It's like I'd have you for a girlfriend. Just imagining you as a girl makes me want puke raw meat.

Momo: Either way, that was a question that wasn't needed to be ask. Don't you know about our relationship?! We don't have one!

Fuji: Okay, I'm thinking it's my turn now… I only open my eyes during intense matches because I don't want to miss their moves, their counter attacks and such. You don't know when they'd be useful. (Smiles)

Ryoma: Hmm… I'm not really sure but going pro doesn't sound bad.

Tezuka: (Looks at Yukimura then looks the other way) … I won't marry you.

_Kawaii23: What?! Aww! We'd look so good together!_

Tezuka: …

_Kawaii23: Fine! But I still love you Tezuka-sama!!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo: Ahahhaha!

Kaidoh: Shut up moron.

Momo: (Coughs) Anyway, seeing as people are asking for advice now… well we're going to give in! Ahhahha! So here, we made another division for this show,

**Dear Seigaku Regulars: **

**Kitsu says: **

_I feel uneasy when I'm around the people who I consider my close friends. I feel extremely depressed when I'm with them, my laughs seems to be all just stretched out, making me tired of smiling. In short, they're fake. I just don't know why... But with other people... my laughs aren't fake. And with other people, I feel like talking not like when I'm with my "close friends"... So what? Should i find for a new batch of friends? Please give me some advice of how I could lose this depression when I'm around them- like most of the time i'm around them-. Thanks! But really, and to the other reviewers, please give me tips, I really feel low when I'm around them, and i don't know why... they are supposed to be my friends... right?_

Ryoma: Well, maybe you need to find someone different…

Momo: Wow! Did you just hear what he said?! Was that advice coming out of your mouth Echizen?!

Ryoma: No. I was merely stating fact.

Momo: Well! That's what you call giving advice! Even though your advice is a little of far-fetched, it's good enough! I'm so proud of you! (Hugs Ryoma tightly like a mother holding her child for the last time)

Ryoma: Sempai… (Suffocating)

Fuji: (Laughs lightly)

Taka: (Laughs too)

Ryoma: (Pushes Momo away) Urrgghhh…

Akaya: Don't mind them, they're just showing love. Anyway, here's my advice for you… I think that's how you feel because you don't really know who they are… so, best thing you could do is to know more about them, open up to them and such.

Marui: Well, that wasn't that bad! Good one! Now, I, as a sempai will give out better advice, why don't you hang out with different people first. Do you know that like lovers, when they don't really have that feeling they have had for each other they break-up… but then years pass when they see each other again then it becomes them again—

Jackal: Wow, I didn't know you read romance novels.

Marui: I do not! It's just… Ha! I don't care, anyway, you should spend time away from them then when you guys meet again, you'll appreciate them again.

Fuji: Good advice Marui-kun, now I agree with them, you know, if you feel that way… they aren't really what you call "friends". You know why? It's because they don't feel you, I suggest that you find for a group or person who'll acknowledge you. And by doing this, you'll be able to smile a real smile. (Smiles at the group)

**Ahotep says: **

_I failed my teaching exam for the third time. Teaching has always been one of my dreams. Some people say I should give up and find another job and other say that I should go on and try to fulfill my dream. I'm lost I don't know what to do..._

Yukimura: Teaching is a wonderful job and dream. But dreams are attainable and in your case, it is still. You know, a dream for me is just a fantasy nobody could ever reach. But then if I say that as an advice for you, I'd be lying. If you really do love and want to teach, then teach. I know you think I don't know what you're going through and maybe I don't know, but like you I have dreams, like leading nationals. But as for you, you shouldn't give up no matter what people tell you, persevere to reach your goals.

Sanada: Nice advice Yukimura. But if you need money, find for a different job first.

Eiji: Hoi! Hoi! Just follow you heart, nya!

Tezuka: I think following your heart isn't the best thing for this situation. If a student fails in a test, they'd study. Have you studied enough? Failing for three times means no.

Oishi: Tezuka, don't be harsh, the person is going through a lot.

Niou: I believe you Tezuka, this person should really learn. People say that third times the charm, what did you do to blow yours off? You know, if you really want to teach, why don't you start with tutoring first, and if you have had started tutoring before, just continue it first until you learn enough to enter a class as a teacher.

Yagyuu: Yes, tutoring. It's also a kind near to teaching. Won't that be good for you?

Yanagi: Experience works and if you really want to be an English teacher you must first be a student and if that isn't enough ask some of your friends to help you, but if they say you're hopeless, don't believe them, because everyone has hope, it's just that not everyone acknowledges it.

Inui: (Nods in agreement) My lines were all used. We will hope for the best for your job.

Kaidoh: (Hisses)

**Pokematic7 says:**

_Hi guys, remember me? I really need advice this time. So you know my friend the one that I was trying to persway(sp?) to watch Prince of Tennis and was sorta like Eiji? Well she just said one day that I wasn't her best friend anymore, and that I was just her what, 7th best friend. I don't have very many friends so that was kind of a big loss to me, of course I didn't say that to her, but she knows. I do have other friends, just not as good or ones that understand me most. I don't really mind if you say to just stop being a whimp and get to know my other friends better, which is probably what you're going to say. Well, just answer please, soon. Oh, and guess what? I just started tennis camp for the 4th year in a row! You still are awsome Ryoma!_

Momo: What?! We weren't going to say you're a wimp, actually that phase in life is really saddening. To find out that the friend you see as the closes says that your just a friend, or something like that… well my advice for you is that you probably feel that way because you want to have a friend who acknowledges you the most. You want to have an intimate relationship with someone where you can share your—

Ryoma: --girlie

Momo: Feelings, (Hits Ryoma on the head) Well, you know, you just have to make a new friend and there you can start over and finally open up, but of course you'd feel that first.

Ryoma: Hmm… I didn't know sempai-tachi were like this…

Oishi: Echizen, there are just somethings you'll have to learn through age…

Ryoma: Hmm… (looks away)

**INeedHelp says:**

_Dear anyone and everyone i have serious problems. i want to be abused, raped, stabbed, shot, starved, molested, etc... just to know what it feels like. i have also considerd other methods to stop this (cutting and suicide) but i can't do it. i know it is wrong but i just can't stop thinking about it. i used to stop eating so i would only drink a glass of milk a day (i'm short) but that just made me feel worse because i knew that i could kill myself. every time i talk to someone about it i make a joke out of it. i tried my parents but they just told me to stop thinking about it and i can't. now at school i'm labled as the depressed emo kid and my best friend since i was a baby just backstabbed me for some guys. i know this is long but i have problems. what i really want though are some ideas to help me they don't have to be Oscar winning or good at all.  
oh yea...i love all you guys so much and Ryoma i love you (not in a fangirl way! they scare me) and i know you get molested by your senpais a lot but two japanese dudes making out is really hot! believe me . well thanks for taking the time to read this when you all have lives to attend to._

Momo: I hate backstabbers, they're just stupid morons who are stupid.

Akaya: I didn't understand a single word you just said but I agree with you.

Yukimura: You know what's making you depressed? It's your environment, the community you live in and the people you communicate with. But then, mostly it's you who makes yourself miserable. By thinking of ways to kill yourself you make yourself sink lower into the depths of despair. The happiness of a person depends on the kind of way you want to live, your attitude. If you have a dream but no gut to reach it, then you're stupid, why dream so big when you can't even move a brain cell? You know, even if you are labeled as the emo kid and backstabbed by your friend, you should just spit on them and move on… or maybe not the spitting part. Mainly my advice is not to kill yourself.

Inui: Yukimura is right, did you know that being a pessimist welcomes negative effects. Like for example, if you really lost sanity, you'd jump from a major bridge. You know, you still have a looooong life to go through and just think if you'd be sulking down a corner for a part of that life you have. That's just stupid. You know, challenges does that to a person, but the fight depends on the attitude of the person, their personality.  
There are two kinds of people, a optimist and a pessimist. The optimist always succeeds because they can see the solution to that certain challenge because, unlike a pessimist, they don't waste time on thinking of different ways to get killed.

Yagyuu: I agree with you Inui but you know what is driving this girl mad? It's the stupid trend of teenagers these days, based on this part of the "letter",

_i want to be abused, raped, stabbed, shot, starved, molested, etc... _**just to know what it feels like.**

:It's just obvious its because of the trend. See, this teen wants those things to happen to her just to KNOW what it feels like… well just to add to that, you're an idiot if you want to know how it feels like, and I'm sure its not because you want to relate to those people who were abused, raped, etc. Because you JUST WANT TO KNOW what it feels like. Girl, don't be that foolish and insensitive towards the people who were abused, raped, etc. Because unlike you, they've gone through those horrible things, left with nothing, especially pride and dignity. Foolish juveniles like you will make the future bad. And I am sorry to be insensitive like this to you but it was an insight. And obviously you need help, I'm sorry but you won't be getting that from me.

Eiji: Ouch! That was a long one. (Sighs) Well, if people have something to say, they should say it, shouldn't they Oishi?

Oishi: (Nods) Caller-chan, please don't want to be indifferent towards others because it will bring you nowhere, trust me on that.

Ryoma: Hmm… good luck with your friends… hnn, here's the song…

**Out Of My League**

By: Stephen Speaks

it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and i'm out of my league once again

it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again

it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC… **

**Next on are ****ButterflyPeaches86, Muffin-chAN, Kisa44, Masked Midnight! **

**Thanks for all your support:D**


	9. 9

**Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column**

Momo: Hi folks and welcome back to another session with us! Your favorite regulars from Seigaku!

Eiji: Now on to our twenty-eight caller!

**28. ButterflyPeaches86**

_ButterflyPeaches86: Hi I'm a first time caller. I hope you all can make me feel welcomed._

_Question 4 Fuji Syuusuke:  
Since your match with Mizuki-kun, do you believe he's taking good care of your baby brother Yuuta-kun?_

_Momoshiro Takashi:  
You sure eat a lot. Also do you consider Ryoma Echizen your best friend?_

_Well that is about it. I will call again for more questions. Peace and Love 1_

Fuji: I'll start off with my question. ButterflyPeaches86-chan, I am sure that he _is _taking care of my younger brother; all I can do now is trust in Yuuta.

_ButterflyPeaches86: Hmm… nice outlook. _

Momo: Okay! I'm next! Thanks about the comment, "You sure eat a lot." I believe that too. Well, you know, it's not bad to eat _a lot_. You just have to make sure you don't eat _too much_! Okay, going on to my question. (Looks and grins at Ryoma) I do consider Echizen one of my best friends, even though he is bratty and annoying. Like what I have always said before, 'A senior must act as a model for their juniors.' And, 'A junior must act accordingly to a senior.'

Ryoma: (Snorts)

_ButterflyPeaches86: Okay! Thanks for answering my questions! Till next time!_

Momo: Bye!

**29. Muffin-chAN**

_Muffin-chAN: _

_Kaidoh: since we now know you can cook, do you wear a frilly pink apron while doing so? Also, can you bake muffins?  
Fuji: Know any super-spicy foods that could be found at a convenience store?  
Inui: Are you a hoaxer?  
Tezuka: MARRY ME TEZUKA-SAMA!_

Ryoma: (Turns to Tezuka) It's another one of them.

Tezuka: Hn.

Kaidoh: Fshshshshssshhhhhhh… I do cook. (Hisses) But not while wearing a stupid _frilly pink_ apron. And… I can bake muffins… (People stare at him, wide-eyed while he looks away, blushing due to embarrassment.)

Fuji: (Smile!) I think it's my turn. Personally, I just shop for ingredients when my sister isn't around to do the shopping for ourselves… So I'd have to say, that there are a lot of hot sauces and wasabi. You should never forget that when you cook spicy foods. Anything could be spicy or _super spicy_ once you smother it with hot sauce or wasabi. (Smiles)

Inui: (Looks up from his notebook) I am not a hoaxer. Though, I've done things that looks deceiving a cruel, it was all for the better good. (Momo gives Ryoma a disagreeing nod.)

_Muffin-chAN: Yeah, sure…Now… TEZUKA-SAMA!!!!_

Tezuka: … no.

_Muffin-chAN: Aw…I thought we loved each other?_

Tezuka: … I never loved you… …

Momo: Hmm… this is starting to look like a drama.

Ryoma: (Nods)

_Muffin-chAN: Ack! You always break my heart Tezuka-SAMA!_

Tezuka: … (Disconnects Muffin-chAN from the line)

Akaya: Why can't I have fan girls?

Marui: Don't worry Akaya; I'm sure even you have fan girls. (Grins)

-----

Nationwide Fan Girl Association… (NFGA)

Leader: So… what do you propose in this situation?

Fan Girl: Why don't we… send in Mary Sues?

Leader: Those monsters?! They hate Mary Sues.

Fan Girl: Oh. Then… why not send me in! I'm hot, cute, and funny!

Leader: …

-----

Marui: And somewhere… I know that there is an organization… (Goes eccentric) where they have monsters and create clones to attack the man of their dreams!

Akaya: I think you're getting a little off key sempai…

**30. Kisa44**

_Kisa44: Hey! My Questions Time, Yay!  
To Ryoma: Why did you name your cat Karupin? Also, When did you get him?  
To Eiji: Do you have any pets? When did you become so hyper? I've been hyper all my life!  
To Inui: Why do you take so much data, even though it makes people so uncomfortable? Same for the juices.  
To Kaidoh: Why do you hiss?  
To Momo: Do you like Tachibana An? If so, why?  
To Everyone: When did you start Tennis? Why? Do you ever get annoyed with your kohai (or peers in Ryoma's case)?_

Ryoma: Hn… I'll start. I got the name Karupin… for Karupin… from a popular Japanese drink "Calpis Water"... (Teammates stare at Ryoma in confusion, making Ryoma grunt…) If you don't see the connection… I do not care. (Turns away) I got Karupin from America. And lastly, sempai-tachi annoys me to Hell. The end.

Momo: Hehehehe! Echizen is real funny when he says he doesn't love us! (Messes Ryoma's hair, making him scowl)

Eiji: Hai, hai! Ochibi is so kawaii! (Then starts pinching Ryoma's cheeks)

Akaya: (Scowls) I want an Ochibi too. I bet he follows all your demands. (Grins)

Sanada: Akaya!

Akaya: Hai?

Sanada: Fetch me my water.

Akaya: Hai! Fukubuchou! (Gets the drink then hands it to Sanada)

Sanada: (Smirks slightly)

Yukimura: You just made fun of him, didn't you?

Sanada: Hn… no. I needed something to drink.

Yukimura: ….

Eiji: My turn nya!!! I don't have any pets! But I do have Kumano Daigorou! Does that count? Anyway, I've become hyper for as long as I remember, nya! And it's amazing to meet an equal! Hora Hora!

Inui: (Coughs then fixes his glasses) I take so much data for scientific knowledge, it is for the better, as well as my juices. It strengthens you, what is there to complain about?

Momo&Eiji: The TASTE!!!!

Yanagi: (faces his team)

Rikkai: (Sweat drops)

_Kisa44: Okay, now come on! Next please! Kaidoh!_

Kaidoh: Shshshhs. My hissing, is none of your business.

_Kisa44: Ouch! _

Momo: (Blushes) Why are you people so interested in my love life? Sheesh. Anyway! If I like her, it would be my little secret.

Akaya: So… you like her? (Intriguing…)

Momo: Does it show in the anime/manga?

Akaya: I think so… you were so… protective. Especially when we defeated Fudomine. (Grins)

Momo: … (blushes then looks away)

Fuji: (Laughs a little) Why don't we get onto the next question, I'll start. I started playing tennis at an early age, but not as early as Echizen-kun. And… I never get annoyed at Echizen-kun, actually… (Smiles evilly) he amuses me. (Smile!)

Eiji: Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi is cute nyaaa!!!

Seigaku: (Laughs)

Rikkai Dai: …?

Akaya: (Looks at Ryoma questioningly then back to his teammates) What looks cute about him? If you ask me, I'm the cutest of all.

Marui? Noooo!!! You-are-not-cute.

Akaya: … I can't believe I have sempais like you… (looks at Sanada) a passive vice captain, (looks at Yanagi) a closed-eyed freak, (looks at Yagyuu) a feeling-cool nerd, (looks at Yukimura) an injured captain, (looks at Marui) a happy-go-lucky sempai, (turns to Jackal) and… a black guy. (Sighs) You can't just have caring sempais like they used to have…

Rikkai Dai: … (Flames in the background)

Akaya: (Turns around to face them all) Oh-oh…

**31. Masked Midnight**

_Masked Midnight: _

_Questions:  
To Tezuka: Do you have a word limit? How do you speak so concisely?  
To Fuji: Have you ever thought that perhaps you might be creeping your brother out and slightly suffocating him? Why didn't you torture Mizuki more? I hate the little...  
To Oishi: How did the name "Seigaku's Mama" get started?  
To Eiji: Were you a gymnist before becoming a tennis player or is your acrobatic plays based on your hyperness?  
To Taka: Can you go into Burning Mode without a tennis racket?  
To Kaidoh: Is hissing noise a speech impediment or do you just like making that sound?  
To Momo: How do you eat so much and then go play tennis? Wouldn't all the food weigh you down?  
To Ryoma: Would being nice and not acting sarcastic and aloof kill you? I'm asking this in the literal sense.  
To Inui: Do you get your info by stalking people or do you raid everyone's student files?_

Tezuka: Hn…

Fuji: (Smiles) Even though you _hate _the person, you still have to be noble. I believe what I did to him and what I'm continuingly doing… would do Yuuta great good. (Smiles)

Oishi: My turn, well… it started when I showed care for my teammates… more than what the average regular does… I guess…

Eiji: Hoi, hoi! Whatcha think?! Nya! I believe it's because of the hyperness, it's the feeling of just stretching out or something like that, nya!

Taka: Umm… I guess its my turn… umm…

Momo: Kawamura-sempai! Here! (Throws a racket to Taka, Taka catches it… )

Taka: BURNING!!!!!

Ryoma: (Looks at Momo) So… when can I say that sempai is out-of-character…?

Momo: Hahahaha! No one is ever out-of-character here, Echizen! (Slaps Ryoma hard on the back… playfully)

Ryoma: Itai…

Taka: As I was saying… BURNING!! It DEPENDS, THE ONLY THING I CAN ASSURE IS THAT HOLDING ANY KIND OF RACKET TURNS ME INTO THISSSS!!!!!! (Fuji then gets hold of the racket)

Fuji: Thanks. (Smile!)

Kaidoh: Shshshhhhhh… (Stares… somewhere…) Shhhhhshhh… do I need to prove a point…

Momo: Hahhaha! Baka mamushi, you don't need to prove anything!!! We all know you can't talk properly! Shshhhhhhssh!!!! (Makes funny faces)

Kaidoh: Noisy porcupine head… Shshhhh…

Momo: … (Stops laughing) I'm not a porcupine head, you stupid viper.

Kaidoh: Shhhhhshhh…

Akaya: Moving on! (Cuts the scene… be creative.)

Momo: (Coughs… looking dignified somehow…) Yes, I do eat… a lot! I am proud of it even! And it won't weigh me down, no logic can solve the mysteries of my super body! Exercise is what I always say! (Winks)

_Masked Midnight: Yeah… sure… exercise…_

Momo: No, really! It IS!

Ryoma: Could I start now… … … Do I even need to answer your question?

_Masked Midnight: I repeat…Would being nice and not acting sarcastic and aloof kill you?_

Ryoma: What do you think? (Scowls)

Marui: If I'd answer that question, yes, it would kill him, neh Akaya.

Akaya: Hai, hai. Bury him dead infact.

Jackal: (Nods in agreement)

Ryoma: (Scowls even more) I wouldn't die.

Akaya: Yeah, but I bet you'd hide and weep somewhere later on. Ha, ha, ha! Little ochibi-kun!

Ryoma: (Looks away) So… this is what I get for taking this group in, in our team's radio show…

Inui: Ahem. If you're done… I would just want to repeat a fact that I have been telling to a lot of callers… I do not stalk or raid… maybe a little raiding at an unknown time or date… but still, I give privacy to people. I trail, not stalk. I search with… "permission", not raid. Hope I cleared out things… my name has gone spoiling…

Eiji: So… I guess that's all!

Everyone: Bye!!!

_Masked Midnight: Bye!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji: Now, we move on to giving advice…

**_"Because when there is a caller in need, we give help indeed." :)  
_**

Akaya: Seriously, when did you think of that slogan anyway? Sounds crappy to me… (Got hit on the head) Hey! Ouch! (Turns back) Who did that?!

Fuji: (Closes his eyes like before and continues to smile)

Akaya: (Rubs his sore head) That hurt…

**Dear Seigaku Regulars: **

**Crimson Blade says:**

_I need an advice for this:  
I have a best friend who has been my friend for 6 years already. Me and my friend used to be very near but ever since she get a boyfriend she begin ignoring me. At school she keep hanging out with her boyfriend. We only talk about 5 minutes everyday. At first it doesn't really bother me since I have other friends and they just begin dating but after a while it become iritating. I mean she is my best friend but we rarely talk or hang out. She just keep fliriting with his boyfriend. I understand that there is possibility that his boyfriend going to leave for another city for college but still she ignore me and the other. She only talk to several peoples and in little ammonut. SHe also only hang out with her boyfriend. Should I try to be her friend or try less on being her friend (like all my other friends do)?_

Momo: Why don't you do what your other friends do? I mean, its really like that when a person goes through a relationship.

Eiji: Hai, hai, nyah! If she really was your friend, you'd understand her or something like that!

Niou: Yes, I agree. And just be there for her when she really needs you… because I'm sure, at some point, she'll be running back to you… she'd your best friend after all, right?

**A Girl says: **

_I really need advice. I want to persuade my friends to stop being my friends and get new friends because they deserve someone better to be their friends. I keep on saying to them I'm a stupid, weird, freaky, ugly, and fat girl, but they're still my friends. I think I'm a burden to all my friends. I want to convince my friends that they deserve a better friend since they're so nice, pretty, smart, sane, and skinny, but they don't seem convinced. What should I do?_

Fuji: Fat? Weird? (Laughs lightly) I think you give yourself less credit than what you're supposed to have. If your friends have the capability of seeing through all the negative sides of you… why do you want to lose them? Do you want to be miserable? If you think you don't fit in… tell it to them, if they really are your friends, they'll console you and affirm your own being.

Tezuka: I agree with what Fuji said. Why? Don't you even think you're worth something… (a paper at the back of Tezuka's head is raised up, read as: IMPROVEMENT)

Akaya: So now… this song is a special request from **atthecoastline**Here's your request song…

**First Time**

By: Lifehouse

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scars under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
[First Time lyrics on taking a chance letting you inside

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scars under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scars that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it… my latest update.  
Sorry for it being sooo late, school work, well isn't it always…?**

**Next on are… Kira wolf354, ****Houtori****Hikari the Keyblade of Hope****neeny0113**

**And starting from now I won't be accepting anymore questions for Rikkai Dai.**

**They are just guests, not permanent hosts.  
But there will be new guests… voted again of course… **

**Thanks for all your continuing support! **


	10. the revival

**Author's note.**

And yes, I'm totally expecting bad-mouthing and maybe a ban for posting on this again. BUT. I just wanted to give it another spin. I re-read it and I was laughing as hell. So, why not. To the past reviewers who had reviewed ages ago, I'm sorry but I won't be posting your questions anymore because you might not be -active anymore. But if you want me to, just please repost. THANKS! ALSO, thanks for supporting this story! MORE POWER TO SEIGAKU!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:** A Clean Slate

* * *

"It's been three years or so?" A voice at the background whispers. The vicinity was dark, not a single light shining.

"Hn." Another voice grunts in the darkness.

"What do we do now?" The former speaker asked still in a hushed tone. "We've already graduated. Even Ryoma has."

"Then, why don't we…"

"No! Momo. Everyone's gone. This production has died for almost four years now."

"But!"

"SHUT UP!" A voice suddenly roars. Slowly, the darkness wavers, coming in was a new light. The three speakers glared at the emanating light. And finally, as a white light enveloped them, Momoshiro Takeshi gasped. There was a silhouette standing in the light, in a posture of pride and, dare I say, arrogance.

"Is it…"

"OH GOD. IT IS!"

"It's—It's RYOMA!"

"Heh." The silhouette smirked, finally stepping from the darkness. And there he stood, mighty and proud as ever, Ryoma Echizen, resident professional athlete of various international titles_, hint hint_. And behind him, was the full cast of the Prince of Tennis anime/manga. (Not the NEW Prince of Tennis though, I don't know a thing about it.)

"Finally!" Momoshiro cried in eagerness. "We can do this!"

"BURNING!"

"So, hyper, nya~!"

"SHHHH. I still don't get it. SHshshhhh."

"Data. Data."

"Heh."

"To our seats!" A voice yelled. And in an instant, a stampede of characters flooded the stage. People were trampled on. And due to their number, the air-conditioning was left into nothing.

"Yukimura-taichou!" A voice screamed, plopping his bottom on the mattress by the stage. "I got us a seat!"

"I don't think so." A sinister voice laughed in arrogance. "KABAJI!"

"Usu!" And just like that, Akaya was thrown over the stage by a humungous being. Atobe smirked as he took a seat.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Get off me!"

"Who the… hell?" Atobe said incredulously, finally catching sight of the mess on stage. Everyone was contributing to a heap of sweat and man-flesh. It was disturbing to say the least. Meanwhile, by the comfortable seats of the audience sat the nonchalant group.

"Hn… idiots." And they were all laughing their small, you'd-think-they're-not-laughing laugh.

"I guess we'll start tomorrow then."

* * *

**TOMORROW**

* * *

"We welcome you to the revival of our show "Ask Your Seigaku Regulars Column". Only now though, we aren't in Seigaku. We've graduated but now, we come back to you together, in hopes of making your day! So ask away callers!"

"Wait!" Oishi cried. "Ages, ages first!"

"Fifteen." Ryoma muttered.

"Sixteen." Momoshiro and Kaido said in unison, much to their chagrin.

"And finally, we're seventeen! The seniors, nya!" Eiji cried in joy. Oishi couldn't help but tear in happiness.

"I can't believe we're all together again." He said, his voice trembling. The rest nodded.

"Well, everything changes in time. Even the writing style of the author has changed." Fuji remarked, still with his trademark smile.

"Okay! Anyway, let's do this thing!"

"First caller!"

**2.1 ****LifeIsADream1234 **

"Is it on? Is it on? Wait I can hear my voice. Hahaha!" the voice laughed crazily. "Hi! So here are my questions."

_"Tezuka- Are you still mad at Atobe for pretty much desroying your arm?_

_Taka- What would you do if (God forbid) your sushi shop closed down?_

_Fuji- What would you do if Mizuki hurt Yuuta again?_

_*Smile evily at the others*_

_Momo- What would you do if Ann started going out with Fudomine's Kamio?_

_Kaidoh- How do you feel about Inui?_

_Inui-How do you feel about Kaidoh?_

_Eiji- What do you love about Oishi?_

_Oishi- What do you love about Eiji?_

_Ryoma- If you had to chose between saving Sakuno's life or Tomo's life, who's life would you save? (O BTW if you answer with I'll pick Ryuzaki. At least she's less bothersome or niether, I will put the picture of you and Sakuno at Taka's shop on the internet and send it to Ryoga. *sadistic smile*)"_

"That's all for now! I'll be watching!" And just like that, the line died.

"LOL." Ryoma finally said after some silence. Lol to the questions, he thought.

"Okay, let's start by sequence!"

Tezuka coughs.

"I won't say mad, after all these years. I've grown to mature, although the memory piques me every time. Hn."

"Taka's next!"

"Well, I would, do my best alongside my father to try to open another sushi shop. It is, after all, our passion. It's just like what they say, when you fall, all that's left to do is to rise up. That sushi shop was my father's dream. And yeah, uh. The sushi shop is still running by the way. We've made some renovations and it's gotten bigger now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't we go there when the show is over, my treat."

"Score!" Both Eiji and Momoshiro cried in unison.

"Anyway, Fuji-senpai. It's your turn now."

"Hm, what I would do. Or maybe, what I've already done, neh?" Fuji smiled sadistically, making those around him shudder. "Humiliation never grows old. So maybe that would be the theme, if it so happens again."

"My turn, my turn!" Momoshiro suddenly buts in. Coughing proudly, he says. "What would I do if Ann started going out with Kamio?"

"WELL. That already _did _happen."

Someone in the audience gasped.

"And what I did was that I stole her from him. They dated all throughout junior high, begrudgingly. And after graduation, they broke up. Ann and I connected. And now, we've been officially dating for a month."

People congratulated him, his teammates cheering him on, patting his shoulders, and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, thanks!"

"So, when's the baby due?" A voice said. The speaker's smirk was plainly evident. Momoshiro's head shot to Ryoma, his face flaring red.

"You…" he seethed dangerously.

"Anyway. Kaidou-senpai's next."

"Shh. I don't feel anything." Kaidou answered, shrugging.

"Nor, do I." Inui seconded.

"But inside, maybe something a lot like LOVE." Eiji snickered from behind, earning a glare from Kaidou.

"I—have a girl—"

Heads instantly shot at Kaidou expectantly, their eyes all wide and waiting.

"Nothing. SHHSHHHH." Kaidou glared at them, his hiss was louder than before and his cheeks, tainting a pinkish hue amidst his tan skin.

"Meh. What a let-down." Momoshiro scoffed at the viper. "Anyway, to the love team!"

"Ah. No, no."

"What?"

"We aren't like _that_ anymore. Or at least I'm not."

"Hey! We've talked about this already." Oishi cried in indignation. Turning to Momoshiro, he said. "We don't think we're gay anymore."

"Ah."

"So, you're like, bisexuals now, neh?"

"What a smart tongue you have there, Echizen-kun." Fuji smiled at the young lad with the white Fila cap. Ryoma could only scowl, sinking into his seat. He had always hated these shows. Which was why the moment it died, he bought the first flight to America and pursued his waiting tennis career. Now though, it all seemed like a distant memory to him.

"I'm dating. And he's dating." Oishi said in fact. "And maybe some men will come around, I don't know. All I know is this, after a while… it kind of gets old."

"Yeah, nya!"

"Well, that sucks." Momoshiro said, his eyes dropping. He was in a relationship after all.

"We really thought there was something great going on with the both of you."

"We thought to, nya." Eiji said, his eyes shining though his smile wavered.

"We broke up after two years."

"More like, two and a few months, nya!" Eiji laughed. Oishi smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, two years and a few months."

"Anyway. Ryoma's on now, nya!" Eiji said cheerily, clearly wanting to dwell off topic.

"Me?" Ryoma sighed in disinterest as he sat up. "What was mine again?"

In an instant, his question was flashed on the wide screen in front of the stage, now vividly seen by the whole vicinity.

"Ah."

People started snickering. Ryoma scowled.

"I take it that you don't know them anymore, now do you, Echizen?" Momoshiro sighed, taking Ryoma's silence as ignorance. "Tomoka's the cheerleader from your fan club and Sakuno's the—"

"The old hag's granddaughter." Ryoma shot Momo a look. "I know who they are."

"Anyway, to answer this useless question. And your threats are useless, by the way. I'd pick Osakada-san."

"Wow."

"Really, Echizen? Is that what your heart is telling you?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"Ryuzaki has someone to save her if ever. Osakada doesn't. So, do the math."

SO MUCH HIDDEN DRAMA.

"Ah. Yeah, of course."

"Why? I don't get it."

"Sakuno-chan's dating someone."

"Who?"

"None of us know."

Ryoma's face darkened.

"I know."

"ANYWAY." Momoshiro suddenly said. "That's all for today's segment. PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS. Because without you, we'd be dead."

"Thank you **LifeIsADream1234** for calling!"

"Anyway, until next segment! BYE!"

"WAIT!" Eiji turned and saw a staff member huffing before them. The man was out of breath as he whispered into Momoshiro's ear. In an instant, Momoshiro's eyes lit up distinctly.

"It seems we will be having some guests later on the show. GET YOUR QUESTIONS READY FOR Sakuno Ryuzaki and her grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki!"

Their eyes lit up.

"God, can't it be today. The coach is coming! The coach! The coach!" Eiji cheered, his cheeks flaring red in excitement. It has been a long while since all of them had last seen their Junior High tennis coach. Remembering the past alongside their ever trusted consultant, Eiji's eyes dimmed. Remembering the past... the constant bickering, the embarrassing calls, the pinches on the cheeks, and- and.. "OH GOD NO!"

* * *

_**PROFILES YOU NEED TO KNOW**_

Ryoma Echizen

He has just come back from the US after winning several international tournaments. At the age of fourteen, he ranked third in the Grand Slam. After the show, he'll be joining again, this time he plans on breezing through the competition and earning the Grand Slam title as the youngest pro-athlete. He continued his studies abroad but visits Japan every year. And throughout his years, he's kept in touch with the previously known "Freshman Trio", the pair, Sakuno and Tomoka, and of course, his team and his coach.

Takeshi Momoshiro

He is sixteen years old and is currently dating Ann Tachibana. Now as a high school student, he is studying at Chua High along with his girlfriend and Tomoka Osakada.

Kaoru Kaido

He is currently studying at Fukaku High along with Yuuta Fuji and Sakuno Ryuzaki. And, from his slip-up, there seems to be a rumor that he has a girl—. He never did say, though.

Kunimitsu Tezuka

He is currently studying in England after his tournaments. He had previously started in Germany. Against popular belief, he still hasn't joined a single Grand Slam tournament. He rarely visits Japan because of his hectic schedule. And merely came back for the show and publicity, although he rarely talks during airings unless needed. He is in college, attending an Ivy League school.

Sadaharu Inui

He is on his last year in Juukan High School, an elite school for those with the money and those who are particularly smart. He attends this school with Fuji Syuusuke. He reports as a sports analyst in a firm in Shibuya.

Syuusuke Fuji

He is still a genius and is currently studying at Juukan High. Nothing more is known about him.

Shuichirou Oishi

He attends high school as a senior. He still has fishes. Previously on his last year in Junior High, it was said that he had dated Eiji Kikumaru. Now, they've broken up because of an unknown reason. He is bisexual and is currently dating. His girlfriend has no idea he has tastes for men as well. BURN!

Eiji Kikumaru

He attends high school as well on his third year. He has made new friends in his school, but Seigaku will remain his family forever. He had previously dated Oishi. He says he is bisexual. He still likes toothpastes and cute things. Especially his teddy bear.

Takashi Kawamura

He plans to stops studying after his last year in High School with plans to further develop his family's sushi bar.

* * *

**And that's all, folks! **

I was wondering. What writing style do you guys prefer? The previous one or what I've done with this chapter? Oh yeah, and REVIEWS. :D I won't be able to update without them. XD

Anyway, Sakuno and Sumire's joining in the fun! Some of you from that ever distant past had asked for it. :D

Duly,

kenrik


	11. the visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I have other plans in life. Hehe.**

* * *

"So, again, huh?" A bored voice mumbled in disinterest. "I wonder if I can lock this place up for good."

"Then I won't have to do _this _anymore." The speaker said, smirking knowingly to himself. Suddenly, the lights of the vast auditorium lit, booming one after the other. The speaker frowned.

"Oi! Ryoma Echizen?"

"Yeah?" The ebony-haired speaker shouted, looking up in an instant. From afar, an old man wearing a soiled janitor's uniform with a scrunched-up face gestured over for him to come. As the young man stood up and jogged towards the greasy old man, his brows raised in question.

"Brunette's looking for a show-guy."

Brunette? Ryoma thought, the curious expression still lingering on his face. Then it hit him. Thanking the janitor, he rammed the heavy auditorium doors with his shoulder and ran towards the lobby. He slowed down when he saw a figure by the soda machine. A lady. A brunette.

His lips curved upwards.

Leisurely, he stalked towards her, hoping to catch her off guard. He could hear the soda cans jumble against the metal makings of the vending machine.

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno's head spun in an instant, her dainty were fingers halfway inside the machine's door.

"Ryoma-kun." She greeted, her eyes lighting up. Ryoma nodded. There was a certain spark in his eyes.

"Strawberry?" He asked plainly, shuffling his hands inside his pockets. With tinted cheeks, Sakuno could only smile at him.

"And…"

_Click._

_Drop. Bang, bang. _

"Grape." She grinned. Ryoma's ears reddened as he took the can from her hand.

"Where's the coach?"

"Here." A raspy voice chuckled. Ryoma frowned, turning his gaze. In front of him stood Sumire Ryuzaki, there in all her might, giving him a cheeky little grin.

"How long were you there?" The dark haired guy asked accusingly.

"She was here the whole time, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno simply said as she popped open her drink. She eyed Ryoma curiously as the red tint on his ears crept to his cheeks.

"Ah." Ryoma mouthed.

"Hn." He grunted awkwardly.

"I think the show's starting." Sumire chuckled at the young lad. Ryoma merely spun around, leading them towards the backstage. All the while, he was avoiding their questioning and grinning gazes.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Visitors!**

_The Whales are Coming_

* * *

"Took you long enough." Inui said as a matter of fact before entering the stage after Eiji. Ryoma had just made it backstage with their guests.

"Good luck, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, not even turning to face Sakuno, before he followed Inui on stage.

"Good evening, everyone!" Eiji yelled eagerly. The audience went wild. "Shoot me the caller Momo-chin!"

In an instant, and with an array of colors, Momoshiro threw a ball towards Eiji. The red-haired teen caught it in a breeze.

"Our second caller is—"

**2.2 ****cielmikitoaloislvr**

"_hello again, this is my second time calling, and i have a few YAOI loving questions, for someone here;_

_HANDSOME Fuji Syuusuke; are you seeing anyone from any of the tennis team? i'm just curious. blushing, covering face*_

_and cutie Eiji Kikumaru; i love you so much, youre so adorable, cute, sweet, and nice. youre the best as well as Fuji! i just wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with a friend of mines name Rebecca?"_

"Yaoi. Guy to guy relationships." Inui merely stated. Fuji nodded, patting Inui.

"No. Not currently, I think." Fuji chuckled. "Actually, I'm concentrating on the mock examinations. But maybe…"

"NO." Tezuka twitched as Eiji laughed out loud. "Burn Tezuka! BURN!"

"Hn."

Fuji could only chuckle.

"I promise though. I'm currently straight." He said, nodding towards Eiji.

"Okay. My turn! Dearest cielikitoaloislvr, I am delighted—no, no! I am honoured."

"I second that."

"And about your friend Rebecca… that depends on her hair color, nyah!" Eiji laughed, his cheeks tainting pink as he bounced around the stage. His ex-teammates could only shake their heads in shame. The crimson-haired teen was bouncing way too much.

"I guess it's time for our third caller!"

**2.3 ****Animew13**

"_This is my First time asking questi—"_

"OH WAIT! Let me stop you right there Animew13. I think we have some guest joining us today." Eiji appraised enthusiastically, gesturing to the curtains leading to backstage. "Welcome Sumire and Sakuno Ryuzaki!"

The crowd applaused.

In queue, Sumire walked in, strutting proudly like a man. Meanwhile, Sakuno followed in, her face red as a tomato. The first moment she could, she ungracefully plopped down on a mattress seat. She didn't care who she hit, she just thought instantly that she needed to get off camera. And fast.

"What an entrance." Kaidou mumbled, blatantly pissed she hit his cheek with her elbow. Sakuno would have flushed even more if she could. Throughout the years, she had fought over her timidity but going live on-cam was something else. She didn't dare raise her head.

It was utter humiliation.

"Please continue." Sumire said with a pleasing smile playing on her face. The caller made a huffing sound.

"_To Everyone- What's your honset opinion on Sakuno? Do you think that she's annoying, Kawaii,etc. Why do you think sakuno lives with her grandmother?_

_To Fuji- Do you think that sakuno and Yuuta Will make a good couple? _

_BTWI don't care what anybody says about Ryoma! I'm still a huge Ryosaku fan!"_

Sakuno, redder than before, ducked her head even further down.

"I think she's just lovely." Fuji smiled simply. Everyone's head shot towards him, quizzically. Sumire chuckled. She had missed those kids and their amusing antics.

Ryoma simply watched them, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Gradually, his gaze lingered on the young red faced brunette.

"I think she's just great." Taka said with a smile. "A great cook too. She comes by our shop sometimes and helps out."

"Sakuno, if I'm right, you live with the coach because—"

"Her parents are working abroad."

The red on Sakuno's face slowly lessened as she looked up to her grandmother. In turn, Sumire winked at her knowingly. Sakuno smiled.

"Ah, so not—"

"Yeah, you thought wrong." Ryoma mumbled lazily. Throughout his tours out of the country, he was able to become good friends with Sakuno amidst contrary belief. And he knew. He was positive the brunette was living with her grandmother not because her parents were working abroad. Definitely not because of that. But the mass didn't have to know. It would shame her.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I want to tell you people what I thought was the reason." Eiji grinned. "I thought that Sakuno's parents died or something. No offense, Sakuno-chan."

"It's okay." The young brunette smiled.

"Okay, why don't we move on!" Momoshiro grinned. "After all, we have decided Sakuno to be a dandy person."

"Fuji! You're up!"

"Hm, do I think my dearest brother will make a good pair with our dear Sakun-chan over here." Fuji muttered out loud, musingly. He turned to Sakuno and smiled cheekily. "I could see it."

Sakuno turned beet red once more.

"You know. This isn't a get your face all red contest." Ryoma uttered, getting pissed, towards Sakuno as he looked away from the gang. Sakuno could only sigh.

"I—I can't help it." She said, looking up at Ryoma apologetically.

"Whatever."

_Cough_.

Ryoma tensed. He knew that cough. That cough accompanied by so many painful memories.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Why do you always seem to forget that _I'm_ here?" A voice cruelly familiar to Ryoma seethed dangerously. The ebony haired teenager didn't dare face the speaker.

_SMACK!_

Every single fan girl cried that day.

"Why don't you call in the next speaker, Momoshiro."

"Ye—yes! Of course!" Momo abruptly replied as he shuffled through some cards. And with a click, the name of the next caller came up.

**2.4 SakuraElieChan**

"I wanna ask some questions!"  
_  
__-Ryoma :_

_1. Is it true you have a crush on Sakno-Chan even though you won't admit it but you do seem to tease her like "Your hair's too long" or calling her "Wobbly hips". Even if you won't admit it I believe._

_2. If you could change Sakuno's appearance to be more attractive to you, what would it be? Most writter suggest her having her hair down and wearing FASHIONABLE clothes. Would you agree it would make her prettier?_

_3. If all this fails and you say you don't like her than that is because you haven't hit puberty. Puberty as you know is the main reason for boys to grow and like girls, since we all know he is never "interested" in Sakuno that may be the cause but if you do like her you better cough it up before your voice changes thus making you sound like a broken bag pipe._

_4. Who was your first kiss?_

_-Momo_

_1. It is very obvios you like Ann but why won't you tell her?_

_2. Why do you like Ann? Is it because of her shiny brown hair or mezmerising eyes?_

_3. Do you find Kamio as a rivail in this love triangle?_

_-Inui_

_1. Why won't you take of your glass and show everyone your face?_

_2. Who do you think will have a chance with Ann? Momo or Kamio? Since you can do the math!_

_3. Do you think Ryoma will ever reach puberty and confess? Or will he stay short and arrogant forever?_

_That's all!_

After the caller hung up, Sumire casted a questioning gaze over to Sakuno.

Really? Thought the old woman. People asked questions like these?

"Okay," Ryoma started, looking even more pissed than ever. "I'm going to make this clear once and for all."

"I do not, in the slightest, fancy Ryuzaki the way you're implying. And will never. So, go kill yourself for all your nosing, effin dumbass."

People from the audience gasped.

"Ryoma Echizen. Get off stage." A grim voice echoed throughout the auditorium.

"Tch." And just like that, Ryoma Echizen stalked out of the stage. Silence followed him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

A camera crew had followed him into the producer's office.

"Just let me go." Ryoma glared. "Let them ask those things again and I am quitting. No matter what."

The man sighed.

"Just go. You're done for the day."

Turning away, Ryoma angrily shoved the door open. Still, as he was headed out of the building, the same camera crew ran after him in the shadows.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno screamed, suddenly popping out of the entrance doors. The ebony haired boy stiffened as she approached. "Are you alright?"

Ryoma could only intensify the glare on his features.

"I—Ryoma-kun. You," She started unsurely. "You don't have to be bothered by their questions. They're just questions after all."

"Besides, you can just make things up." She grinned at him, hesitantly, gesturing with her hands. "Look, I know you never really liked me. And it's okay. I understood that when I confessed. So, you don't have to jump over every question. It's all just for publicity after all."

"Right, Ryoma-kun?" She finished expectantly. But Ryoma had brushed her off. He simply walked passed her and went straight back into the lobby, much to her chagrin.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, still pissed off. Sakuno had just entered, following his trail.

"Ryoma-kun?" And just like that, Ryoma launched his arm into a bush by the washroom doors and grabbed the hook of a video camera and thrust it aside. The camera man with the video cam strapped on his arm stumbled into the open, earning a good step on the back of his head.

Ryoma's customized running shoes pressing on the poor cameraman's head was the last image the audience saw before they were cut off. People started mumbling all throughout the vicinity.

"_Keep the show going."_

"Momoshiro. It's your turn." It was Tezuka's first time to speak that run. Sumire just sat by and watched, silently hoping for the best for Sakuno.

"Of course!"

"About my questions—let's see here." Momoshiro started off. "I'm already dating her so, ergo, I already told her how I felt."

"What I liked about her, I guess it's her personality. Her shiny, but not always because of sweat, brown hair and eyes are just part of the first rate package."

"And lastly, Kamio." The dark haired teen guffawed. "As if."

"Okay, okay. So here's the gist of it."

"They dated sometime in Junior High, but that was it. That's over now. Kamio, he goes to the same school I do, mostly because of Ann, but it's all platonic between them. Like brother and sister. There may be times he gets overprotective, but seriously, I have the final say."

"And I'm done." Momoshiro bowed jokingly. Meanwhile, somewhere on stage, a pair of glasses gleamed.

"First fact, I don't take them off for security reasons. So people won't be able to—describe me to the cops in case of, certain circumstances arising."

"Second fact, Momo and Ann's relationship will go through to college. Judging by my previous calculations, sometime before or after they graduate from college, they will falter. Centering on statistics solely based on their surroundings and several possible outcomes, they'll break off even before Momoshiro pops the question. Sometime after June of the year of the Rooster."

Looking up from his book, he turned to face Momoshiro squarely.

"If I were you Momoshiro, don't push through with this relationship. There is nothing to be gained from it. No marriage. No children."

Momoshiro stiffened.

"Third fact, Ryoma has reached puberty for quite some time now. Actually, he's hit puberty years ago. He's taller now. And still growing."

"There. Sorry, but you lost me at the confess part? Confess romantic feelings? Hateful thoughts? Suicidal tendencies?"

He fastened his glasses.

"I will go through them one by one then, starting with the least probability."

"One, suicidal thoughts. None of the kind. Maybe that will change after today."

"Two, romantic feelings. Very soon. Well, it depends on how much he can take before he breaks down. Both physically and mentally."

"Lastly, hateful thoughts."

Inui took time to straighten on his seat.

"Shows it every day."

"I guess that's all?"

"So, good bye everyone! Until next time!"

People started leaving. But at the backstage, everyone had their phones on.

"Has anybody reached him?"

"No, he's not answering."

"How about Sakuno? She never came back!"

"Try Facebook!"

"Dumbass."

"Oh wait! God—Ryoma. What happened?" Momoshiro yelled worriedly over the phone. Before he could say anymore, Ryoma stopped him.

"Look. I'm okay already. Just, leave me alone for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that, Momoshiro was left to stare at his phone. Ryoma had hung up.

"He's okay?"

"How is he?"

Momoshiro could only look up at them. He was kind of dazed himself.

"He said he's okay."

* * *

**That's all for now folks! Hehe. GUYS. Don't forget you can address questions to Sakuno and Sumire. Like "Hey Sakuno, who ya boy toy?" "You still in love with Ryoma?" "YOU ARE A FUGLY DUGLY GIRL. You shouldn't have been made a heroine. :|" OR "Sumire, what's it like taking care of the team?" "How does it feel now that they're apart?" "How's your health? You dying soon?" Lol. **

**-stuff like that you know. Hahaha.**

**Anyway, I'm in a hype so keep sending in those reviews! I'll be updating ASAP. xD **

**Thanks for your support! (I can do both straight and YAOI. :( For a wider fanbase. Tehee!) **


End file.
